


Dziecko niespodzianka

by Salianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Monsters, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Czy zastanawiałaś/eś się kiedyś co by się stało gdyby Harry jeszcze przed narodzinami został komuś obiecany? Czy wzięłaś/ąłeś pod uwagę relikt przeszłości - wiedźmina, który jest samotny i strasznie dziecinny? A co powiesz na to, że ten samotny wiedźmin wychowuje Harry'ego, który pomimo arystokratycznego wychowania zostaje nieodpowiedzialnym i lekko myślnym Gryfonem...





	1. Wypadek i ratunek

Było już ciemno, przepychał się między mugolami kierując się do punktu, z którego będzie mógł się aportować. Gdy skręcił po raz czwarty w prawo jego oczom ukazał się zaułek, na który nikt nie zwracał uwagi.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i już miał wymówić formułkę zaklęcia gdy czyjeś ręce popchnęły go. Uderzył o ścianę twarzą przez co jego okulary potłukły się.

Atak nadszedł niespodziewanie z kilku kierunków jednocześnie. Zaczął w panice szukać swojej różdżki jednak nie było jej nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Usłyszał obrzydliwy śmiech swoich przeciwników i dopiero w tym momencie spojrzał w górę.

W tym samym momencie dotarło do niego, że nie uda mu się dotrzeć na kolację do domu. Nad nim stało pięć osób ubranych w czarne szaty i białe, upiorne maski.

"Lili będzie zła..." pomyślał zanim pierwszy z miliona ciosów opadł na jego ciało.

~~~ω~~~

Właśnie kierował się do miejsca, w którym miał spotkać się ze swoim szpiegiem. Wybrał na miejsce spotkania dość specyficzną dzielnicę, miejsce gdzie łatwiej dostać nóż pod żebra niż hot-dog'a.

Nie narzekał jednak, wiedział, że najbezpieczniej będzie spotkać się w miejscu gdzie za sztukę złota ludzie zapomną, że w ogóle istniejesz.

Gdy wszedł do zaułka, w którym miał na niego czekać Stan zauważył kilka postaci ubranych w dość specyficzny sposób. Po chwili zauważył też mężczyznę leżącego na ziemi w kałuży krwi.

Nie chciał się mieszać, ale to mógł być Stan. Podszedł więc do mężczyzn wyciągając jednocześnie z kieszeni mieszek złota oraz odrzucając płaszcz do tyłu by miecz przy jego pasie był widoczny.

-Jeśli napadliście na tego mężczyznę z powodu pieniędzy ja z chęcią dam wam moje...

Powiedział podchodząc do nich powoli, arystokratycznie z lekko uniesioną głową oraz dłonią na mieczu.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego i wybuchnęli śmiechem, nie spodobało mu się to. Schował złoto do kieszeni i wyjął miecz. Przeciął nim powietrze raz i drugi po czym ponownie się odezwał.

\- Gdy tu przyszedłem mieliście trzy opcje, teraz są już tylko dwie... Możecie odejść lub pokroje was na plasterki.

Obcy wybuchnęli ponownie śmiechem, jeden z nich wyszedł w stronę arystokraty i wyjął jakiś krótki drewniany patyczek.

Mężczyzna nieomal wybuchnął śmiechem widząc to. "A więc czarodzieje" pomyślał i odciął głowę śmiałkowi.

W ciszy, którą zapanowała pośród zebranych idealnie słyszanym był odgłos opadającego na ziemię ciała, a po chwili również i głowy.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na czarodziejów wyzywającym spojrzeniem i nakazał im się stąd wynosić i zabrać kumpla co szybko zrobili.

Uklęknął przy rannym mężczyźnie, po podniesieniu go i oparciu o ścianę zauważył, że na pewno nie jest to Stan, ale nadal mógł być to któryś z jego ludzi.

Delikatnie ułożył dłoń na jego szyję i odchylił głowę do tyłu po czym w rozchylone wargi wlałam odrobinę eliksiru.

Po chwili mężczyzna był już przytomny więc mógł poznać odpowiedzi na interesujące go pytania. Arystokratyczne korzenie nie pozwoliły mu jednak tak po prostu wypytywać nieznajomego, etykieta wymaga przedstawienia się oraz poznania imienia rozmówcy.

\- Nazywam się Nataniel Attiel Metiorn z rodu Bientów. A ty, kim jesteś?

\- James Potter z... ze starożytnego rodu Potter'ów.

Mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem przez kilka sekund, a po znalezieniu tego czego szukali powrócili do rozmowy.

\- Jesteś jednym z kurierów Stana, Jamesie Potter?

\- Kim?

Spytał po czym szybko ugryzł się w język i odwrócił głowę w bok.

Nataniel zaśmiał się tylko krótko po czym wstał oraz otrzepał swoje ubrania.

\- Powinieneś już wracać do swojego świata czarodzieju. Mój jest zbyt niebezpieczny dla was.

Po czym odwrócił się i ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia ze ślepej uliczki.

\- Czekaj!

Zawołał za nim James. A gdy ten się odwrócił kontynuował.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie, chcę Ci jakoś podziękować. Jestem bogaty, dostaniesz wszystko co tylko chcesz!

Mężczyzna zamyślił się na moment. Po czym dokładniej przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Na jego palcu dostrzegł obrączkę, wyglądał na maksymalnie 20 lat. Podjął decyzję...

\- Wiesz, że jeśli o coś poproszę będziesz musiał spełnić tą prośbę?

\- Tak! I przysięgam na mój ród, że spełnię twą prośbę nawet jeśli poprosisz o to bym odebrał sobie życie. Czego więc chcesz przyjacielu?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie po czym powiedział.

\- Oddasz mi to co już masz, a o czym jeszcze nie wiesz. Odnajdę Cię za sześć lat i przekonamy się czy los był dla mnie łaskawy.

Po tych słowach odszedł pozostawiając zmieszanego Jamesa samego w uliczce.

~~~~ω~~~~

Po dotarciu do domu wiedział, że spóźnił się i to bardzo. Wszystkie światła w domu były pogaszone, a z wnętrza nie docierały do niego żadne dźwięki.

Wszedł do środka po ciuch jeszcze przed drzwiami zdejmując buty i kierując się do sypialni. Na miejscu zobaczył Lily śpiącą w błękitnej pościeli. Delikatnie wsunął się do łóżka układając się obok niej.

Lily jednak obudziła się i spojrzała na mężczyznę z wyrzutem. James odsunął się na krawędź łóżka. Kobieta pociągnęła za kołdrę przez co zsunęła się z mężczyzny ukazując jej jego rany.

Wciągnęła szybko powietrze i podniosła się popychając wstającego Jamesa na pościel.

Po chwili wróciła z apteczką i opatrywała męża wysłuchując jednocześnie jego zeznań. Pominął jedynie obietnicę jaką złożył Natanielowi.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Lily.

\- Mówiłaś coś kochanie?

Zapytał za co otrzymał lekki uśmiech.

\- Jestem w ciąży James, jestem w ciąży...

James pobladł i przypomniały mu się słowa, które wypowiedział mężczyzna, "...coś co już masz, ale jeszcze o tym nie wiesz..."

Przytulił żonę, a po jego policzkach płynęły łzy.


	2. Pierwsze spotkanie

Na niebie nie było żadnej chmury, a słońce niemiłosiernie grzało tego dnia. W zadbanym ogródku przy krzewie róż siedział mały chłopiec.

Malec miał na sobie brązową od ziemi koszulkę, która była na niego za duża o kilka rozmiarów. Miał też ciemne poplamione spodnie związane w pasie sznurkiem. Na jego nogach nie było żadnych butów. Chłopiec pracował w ogrodzie od wschodu słońca co dla mieszkających w pobliżu ludzi było zupełnie normalne.

"Dzień jak co dzień."

Mogli by bez wahania powiedzieć wszyscy mieszkający przy ulicy Privet Drive.

Było tak jednak jedynie do południa.

Kilka minut po wybiciu tej godziny na ulicę powoli wjechała bogato wyglądająca limuzyna, którą zatrzymała się przed domem z numerem 4.

Ze środka wysiadł szofer po czym okrążył samochód i otworzył drzwi pasażera. Po tym oczom wszystkich, obserwujących zaistniałą scenę z okien lub zerkając z za krzaków, ukazał się wysoki młodzieniec ubrany w czarny idealnie skrojony garnitur. W dłoni miał krótką gustowną laskę z głową węża, całość jego arystokratycznego stroju dopełniał cylinder, który podał szoferowi.

Czarne włosy mężczyzny lśniły w promieniach słońca, a jego błękitne oczy hipnotyzowały wszystkich, którzy w nie spojrzeli.

Chłopiec, który opiekował się różami również obserwował nieznajomych, stanęli przecież przed domem, w którym mieszkał. Gdy zauważył, że mężczyzna patrzy na niego natychmiast opuścił głowę i uciekł za dom.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie obserwując chłopca, w pierwszej chwili dostrzegł jego niesamowite oczy później dopiero zwrócił uwagę na delikatne rysy twarzy dziecka. Przez jego głowę bardzo szybko przewinęła się jedną myśl, "Chłopiec czy dziewczynka?". Zniknęła jednak tak szybko jak się pojawiła gdy dziecko wstało z ziemi i szybko uciekło. Jego uwagę zwróciły brudne ubrania malca oraz brak butów na jego drobnych stópkach.

\- To na pewno tutaj?

Spytał swojego szofera chcąc się upewnić czy na pewno są w dobrym miejscu.

Odnalezienie Jamesa Pottera i jego żony nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego wyzwania, ale po ich śmierci niecałe dwa lata po zawarciu umowy ich dziecko zniknęło. Nie chciał nic o nim wiedzieć, ale musiał mieć pewność, że dziecku nie stanie się żadna krzywda i tak oto skończyło się na wynajęciu setek szpiegów, których zadaniem było odnalezienie jego dziecka .

Cała jego praca prowadziła do tego dnia. Jednak miejsce, w którym przebywało dziecko nie spodobało mu się.

\- Na mojej liście są jeszcze dwa możliwe miejsca.

Powiedział szofer wybudzając swojego szefa z zamyślenia.

\- Jednakże to jest najbardziej prawdopodobne... możemy poszukać go również w szpitalu lub na cmentarzu. Gdzie wolisz zacząć?

Spytał zamykając drzwi i stając obok samochodu. Zanim Nataniel odszedł podał mu jeszcze aktówkę, w której były wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty.

Nataniel podszedł do drzwi domu po czym zapukał w nie mocno główką łaski. Po domu rozniosło się echo, ale drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Mężczyzna ponowił uderzenia jednak drzwi nie stanęły przed nim otworem.

Odwrócił się plecami do nich z zamiarem odejścia, zawahał się jednak lekko. Nie wiedział gdzie jeszcze może szukać swojego dziecka. Gdy postawił pierwszy krok w stronę samochodu, planując jednocześnie zniszczenie tego paskudnego domu (albo całej drogi), gdy z wnętrza dało się usłyszeć przytłumione przez drzwi głosy.

Nataniel nadstawił uszu dzięki czemu udało mu się wyraźnie usłyszeć część wypowiedzi:

# - ... niesie o tak wczesnej... bo jeszcze obudzi Dudziaczka... szybko... otwórz! #

Przestraszył się, że dziecko, które zostało mu obiecane, ma na imię Dudziaczek.

"Jeśli tak jest, szybko je zmienię!"

Z tym postanowieniem ponownie stanął twarzą do drzwi, a na usta przywołał delikatny uśmiech, który jednak nie dotykał jego oczu.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a przed Natanielem stanął prosiak na dwóch nogach, mężczyzna usłyszał chichot swojego kierowcy, a następnie skupił się w całości na mężczyźnie przed nim.

Jak wymagało dobre wychowanie, skłonił się lekko po czym zdradził mężczyźnie swoje imię. Po tym przeszedł od razu do powodu swojej obecności w jego domu.

-Przybyłem po dziecko, po potomka Jamesa Pottera.

Nat mógł zaobserwować szybko zmieniającego się uczucia mężczyzny. Od strachu - gdy powiedział, że chce dziacko, przez obrzydzenie - gdy powiedział, że chce Pottera, po radość.

Mężczyzna przypominający prosiaka odsunął się z przejścia wpuszczając Nataniela do środka. Poprowadził go do brzydkiego salonu gdzie usiedli w niewygodnych fotelach.

\- Dlaczego chcesz tego dziwaka?

Spytał szybko prosiakowaty mężczyzna.

\- Dziecko państwa Potter zostało mi obiecane jeszcze przed narodzinami. To oznacza, że jest moim "Dzieckiem niespodzianką", które przeznaczenie wybrało dla mnie i splątało nasz los razem...

Mężczyzna zamilknął na chwilę po czym zaczerpnął powietrza i kontynuował.

\- Dziecko będące pod państwa opieką nie może tu zostać.

Dursley zamyślił się i zmierzył siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę oceniającym spojrzeniem. Nataniel na to tylko lekko pokręcił głową.

\- Oczywiście mam zamiar zapłacić panu odpowiednią kwotę za opiekę nad dzieckiem przez ostatnie kilka lat. Wystarczy, że podpisze pan dokumenty na mocy których stanę się prawnym opiekunem dziecka.

Wyciągnął z aktówki kilka dokumentów oraz kopertę. Położył przed Vernonem dwa dokumenty oraz wieczne pióro ze złota, a w niewielkiej odległości kopertę.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem po czym podpisał dokumenty.

Podał je Natanielowi jednocześnie chowając pióro do kieszeni. Szybko sięgnął również po kopertę, nie zdążył jednak sprawdzić jej zawartość ponieważ jego gość zabrał głos.

\- Teraz chciałbym zobaczyć dziecko.

Vernon wstał, a fotel na którym siedział wydał z siebie żałosny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękiem rannego a złamaniem gałęzi. Nataniel rozsiadł się wygodniej czekając, aż przyprowadzi dziecko.

Już w ogrodzie zauważył, że jest bardzo ładną istotką. Na jego ustach wpłynął uśmiech, a oczy lekko się przymknęły.

Po kilku chwilach w drzwiach pojawił się ponownie Dursley ciągnąc za ramię małe dziecko. Jego policzki były zaróżowione a na rzęsach dostrzegł ślady łez. Nie spodobało mu się to w jaki sposób Dursley trzymał jego dziecko.

Wstał szybko i silnym szarpnięciem oderwał dłoń mężczyzny z ramienia dziecka. Mały szybko skorzystał z okazji i uciekł w stronę schodów. Nataniel spodziewał się, że ucieknie na górę, do swojego pokoju, ale malec otworzył drzwi do schowka pod schodami i wszedł do niego zatrzaskując drzwi.

Gospodarz wyszarpnął swoją grubą dłoń z uścisku Nataniela. Jego twarz była całkowicie czerwona, Ale jego gość nie zwracał na to uwagi, cały czas wpatrywał się w drzwiach do komórki.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do nich i otworzył je. Zauważył szybko, że w środku był stary materac oraz kilka ubrań na nim. Na podłodze leżał starty koc, który kiedyś miał zapewne czerwony kolor, a na ścianie poprzyklejanych było kilka obrazków. Na jednym z nich narysowany był mały, czarnowłosy chłopiec o zielonych oczach, pod nim znajdował się podpis Harry. Obok chłopca była narysowana kobieta o czerwonych włosach oraz mężczyzna wyglądający jak starsza wersja chłopca. Obie postacie również miały podpisy, Mama i Tata.

Wzrok mężczyzny padł na kulącego się w kącie chłopca. Odkleił ze ściany rysunek chłopca i jego rodziców po czym podszedł powoli do małego Harrego.

Chłopiec odsunął się najdalej jak mógł po czym zasłonił twarz dłońmi i załkał cicho.

Nataniel klęknął przed małym po czym delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia. Dostrzegł dreszcz, który wstrząsnął ciałem dziecka oraz usłyszał głośniejszy szloch.

\- Witaj mały.

Powiedział cichym i delikatnym głosem. Nadal miał dłoń na jego ramieniu i delikatnie rozcierał je.

\- Nazywam się Nataniel, ale jeśli chcesz możesz mi mówić Nat.

Zauważył, że w momencie gdy przedstawił się malec na chwilę przestał łkać i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w jego głos.

\- Od dzisiaj zamieszkasz że mną.

Kontynuował takim samym głosem cały czas obserwując dziecko.

\- Czy jest w tym domu coś co chciałbyś zabrać? W moim domu twój pokój jest już gotowy więc nie musisz martwić się o ubrania i tym podobne rzeczy. Możesz jednak zabrać ze sobą to z czym jesteś związany. Jakieś pamiątki...

Nat obserwował jak chłopiec powoli opuszcza dłonie i podchodzi bardzo ostrożnie do ściany, na której wisiały jego rysunki. Mały wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym wisiał rysunek, który zdjął Nataniel.

Po chwili Harry zachwiał się i zemdlał, na szczęście mężczyzna zdążył go złapać. Rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju. Poza kilkoma rysunkami zwierząt nie było w nim nic interesującego.

Wyszedł z Harrym na rękach z komórki, a po chwili opuścił również dom. Wychodząc wziął tylko swoją aktówkę, którą podał stojącemu przed samochodem szoferowi.

Wsiadł z chłopcem do samochodu po czym położył go na siedzeniu. Zdjął z ramion marynarkę, którą nakrył malca. Sprawdził jeszcze czy dziecko oddycha oraz jego puls po czym dał znak kierowcy, że mogą już ruszać. 


	3. Piękne miejsce

W drodze do swojej rezydencji Nataniel wykonał kilka telefonów, a gdy załatwił wszystkie sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki wyciągnął z aktówki laptop i włączył go. Szybko wykonał zamówienia na kilku stronach internetowych sklepów z ubraniami dla dzieci, a następnie odwiedził stronę przeznaczoną dla artystów.

"Chłopiec posiada niesamowity talent" myślał wpatrując się w rysunek, który zabrał z komórki.

Wrzucił do wirtualnego koszyka dwa zestawy farby oraz ołówków, ponieważ kredki oraz papier już tam były. Wybrał jeszcze sztalugę oraz kilka podobrazi i płótna po czym spojrzał na, jak myślał, wciąż śpiącego chłopca i zauważył wpatrzone w niego zielone oczy.

\- Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś. Niedługo będziemy w twoim nowym domu.

Chłopiec usiadł wciąż trzymając jego marynarkę jak tarczę. Spoglądał na niego z za niej nie poruszając się prawie wcale.

Nataniel postanowił w tym momencie odpuścić. Może poczekać trochę, aż Harry przyzwyczai się do niego i zacznie z nim rozmawiać.

Kliknął jeszcze "kup" przy kilku rzeczach po czym wybrał ekspresową przesyłkę i zamknął laptopa i schował go do aktówki.

W chwili gdy przejechali przez bramę wyraźnie zauważył, że chłopiec skulił się i zaczął drżeć.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Powiedział delikatnie pewnym siebie głosem.

\- Nikt Cię tu nie skrzywdzi, a gdy będziesz czegoś potrzebować możesz zawsze poprosić mnie.

Chłopiec opuścił odrobinę marynarkę, a w momencie gdy samochód stanął podbiegł szybko do otwartych przez lokaja drzwi. Stanął w nich rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Lokaj, starszy mężczyzna, który nazywany był Alfredem, wyciągnął w stronę małego dłoń oraz pomógł mu wysiąść.

Gdy Nataniel opuścił samochód zauważył, że koło chłopca stoją już dwie pokojówki ubrane w ciemno szare sukienki za kolano z białymi fartuszkami. Gdy podszedł do nich dygnęły delikatnie po czym jedna z nich powiedziała:

\- Pokój młodego panicza jest już gotowy. Czy mam zająć się przygotowaniem kąpieli?

Nataniel spojrzał na ubrudzonego w ziemi chłopca i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Tak, proszę przygotuj kąpiel w mojej łazience. Dla Ciebie mam natomiast inne zadanie...

Powiedział przenosząc wzrok na drugą pokojówkę.

\- Wraz z kilkoma koleżankami przygotujecie pokój artystyczny. Musi zostać odkurzony oraz przewietrzony. Zajmijcie się również przeniesieniem tam zakupów, powinny zostać dostarczone wieczorem.

Gdy skończył obie kobiety ponownie dygnęły mówiąc:

\- Tak, panie.

Po czym odeszły.

Nataniel wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Harry'ego, jednak chłopiec nie skorzystał z tego. Weszli razem po schodach prowadzących do drzwi, przy których stał młody odźwierny.

Po przekroczeniu progu Nat ruszył korytarzem w prawo a następnie kręconymi schodami na pierwsze piętro. Cały czas obserwował czy chłopiec idzie za nim, choć ten tego nie zauważył.

Po krótkiej przechadzce niczym nie różniącymi się od siebie korytarzami weszli do dużego pokoju, w którym pod jedną ze ściany stało wielkie łoże z jasno niebieskim baldachimem. Nat nie rozglądając się podszedł do ciemnych drzwi, które otworzył i stanął obok nich przepuszczając chłopca przodem.

Znaleźli się w obszernej garderobie. Nat ukucnął obok Harry'ego.

\- Tu zdejmiemy twoje ubrania i wrzucimy je tam.

Mężczyzna wskazał trzy wiklinowe kosze pod ścianą. Harry pokiwał głową na "Tak" pokazując, że rozumie i zgadza się.

\- Pomogę Ci, dobrze?

Kolejne kiwnięcie.

Nat delikatnie ściągnął z chłopca bluzkę i zauważył, że jest na niego zdecydowanie zbyt duża. Pod nią ukrywało się chude ciałko, na którym było wiele siniaków, jedne z nich były stare i już żółciły się pod skórą, a inne były nowe. Nataniel udał, że nic nie zauważył, ale postanowiłam po kąpieli wetrzeć w siniaki maść leczniczą.

Gdy odłożył na podłogę bluzkę zabrał się za rozwiązanie sznurka trzymającego spodnie, gdy to zrobił zjechały one szybko, aż do posadzki. Chłopiec zrobił krok w tył wychodząc z nich. Mężczyzna wstał z podłogi biorąc ubrania do ręki i skierował się w stronę koszy. Jeden z nich był nieznacznie oddalony od pozostałych dwóch, to do niego włożył ubrania chłopca, aby sprzątaczki je wyrzuciły tak jak każdą rzecz, którą w nim umieszczał. Wracając do Harry'ego zdjął z półki kilka białych ręczników.

Jednym z ręczników owinął milczącego chłopca i przeczesał jego włosy. Po chwili skierowali się w stronę białych drzwi. Za nimi znajdowała się ładna łazienka.

Przy napełnionej wodą wannie stała pokojówka, którą Nat szybko odprawił. Podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli po czym odwrócił się do chłopca.

\- Teraz zdejmij ręcznik Harry w łazience jest ciepło.

Nat lekko powachlował się dłonią. Harry opuścił ręcznik, a Nat delikatnie chwycił go pod pachami i posadził na szafce, na której leżała puchata poduszka.

\- Harry, chcesz może skorzystać z toalety zanim wejdziesz do wody?

Spytał, a chłopiec szybko pokiwał głową na "Tak". Nat ściągnął go z szafki po czym wskazał mu toaletę. Mężczyzna poszedł za nim i pomógł mu usiąść. W czasie gdy chłopiec korzystał z ubikacji Nat wrzucił jego bieliznę do tego samego kosza co resztę jego ubrań.

Gdy wrócił zauważył, że chłopiec czeka na niego już koło wanny.

\- Już możemy?

Zapytał uśmiechając się do malca. Ten pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

Nat ponownie złapał go pod pachami i posadził w wannie. Na jej dnie znajdowała się gąbką, która pozwalała chłopcu siedzieć w niej bezpiecznie.

Nat wziął z szafki dwa nieduże statki oraz małą kaczuszkę i włożył je do wody obok Harry'ego. Ten złapał szybko kaczuszkę i przytulił ją.

"Trzeba mu kupić pluszaki" pomyślał szybko Nataniel i dopisał to do mentalnej listy rzeczy, które musi zrobić.

Szybko wyrzucić to jednak z głowy i wrócił myślami do Harry'ego.

\- Podobają Ci się?

Zapytał, chociaż znał już odpowiedź. Zaskoczyło go jednak gdy zamiast oczekiwanego skinienia głową usłyszał głos chłopca.

\- Baldzio!*

Powiedział po czym zaśmiał się z głupiej miny jaką zrobił mężczyzna.

Nat uśmiechnął się i szybko zajął się myciem chłopca. Zaczął od szorowania jego ciałka, uważał bardzo na siniaki, jednak ciągle znajdował inne rany i blizny. Niektóre wyglądały na stare, zdążyły już bowiem porządnie zblednąć, niektóre jednak wciąż były różowe i nie doleczone. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał chłopca:

\- Kto Ci to zrobił Harry?

On popatrzył na niego przez chwilę po czym skulił się lekko i pokręcił głową na "nie" jednak Nataniel nalegał, aż chłopiec w końcu powiedział dwa słowa, które zapadły Natanielowi w pamięć.

\- Jestem dziwakiem.

Nat szybko skończył myć chłopca cały czas opowiadając mu jedną ze swoich przygód na końcu świata. Opowiadał jak z kilkoma przyjaciółmi odwiedzili Japonię chociaż żaden z nich nie znał języka. Wyszła z tego niezłą aferą, lecz bezpiecznie wrócili do domu. Opowiadał i opowiadał lecz chłopiec nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

Po skończonej kąpieli wtarł w drobne ciałko maść przyśpieszającą gojenie się ran po czym ubrał chłopca w nowe ubrania przyniesione przez pokojówkę, niestety były trochę za duże, ponieważ Nat nie myślał, że chłopiec jest, aż tak chudy.

Chwilę po ubrania Harry zaczął ziewać, więc Nat wziął go na ręce i wyniósł z łazienki po czym położył go na swoim łóżku ignorując lekkie wzdrygnięcie się chłopca gdy go dotknął.

Pocałował chłopca w czoło, poprawił koc, którym go nakrył po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

"To był całkiem udany dzień." Pomyślał mężczyzna.

"Odnalazłem moje dziecko, odkryłem jego talent i nawet chłopiec odezwał się do mnie."

Nataniela niepokoiły tylko rany na ciele chłopca oraz to co powiedział zapytany o nie. Jestem dziwakiem... brzmiało jakby to miało wszystko tłumaczyć, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

Przywołał do siebie jedną z młodszych pokojówek i polecił jej pilnować chłopca podczas snu. Sam natomiast udał się do pokoju chłopca, w którym zauważył wiszący w ramce nad biurkiem rysunek...  


	4. Poznajmy się

Następnego dnia kilka minut po godzinie piątej mały Harry obudził się, po zauważeniu tego pokojówka, która pilnowała go przez całą noc powiadomiła o tym swojego pana poprzez magiczny impuls, który wysłała w jego kierunku. Jako jedna z nielicznych Eimi potrafiła to zrobić. Jej poziom magii był zbyt niski by została przyjęta do jakiejkolwiek szkoły magii, jednak jej matka nauczyła ją jak posługiwać się bardzo prostą magią, łatwy czar leczący, impuls magiczny czy czar ułatwiający zasypianie to wszystko czego mogła używać. Nataniel uznawał to jednak za bardzo użyteczne i bardzo ją sobie cenił. To dlatego po śmierci matki, która była pokojówką w rezydencji Nataniela, przyjęła jego propozycję i zajęła jej miejsce. Uważała go za dobrą osobę. Pomógł jej z pogrzebem matki, opłacił studia, choć było pewnym, że nie są jej potrzebne by być jego pokojówką, on jednak nie dbał o to.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało wejście do pokoju Nataniela. Wstała z zajmowanego przez siebie fotela po czym dygnęła.

\- Witaj panie, młody panicz się obudził.

Powiedziała po czym spuściła wzrok czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Dziękuję Eimi. Możesz już odejść.

Dziewczyna dygnęła ponownie po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Nataniel natomiast usiadł na skraju łóżka, na którym wciąż leżał chłopiec i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Co powiesz na gofry z bitą śmietaną na śniadanie, Harry?

Chłopiec patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami po czym uśmiechnął się i energicznie pokiwał głową na Tak.

\- Dobrze, jednak najpierw musimy się ubrać! No, wstajemy, wstajemy!

Nat kilkakrotnie odbił się od materaca łóżka po czym złapał chłopca za dłonie i wyciągnął z pod koca.

Szybko weszli do garderoby, gdzie Nat kazał stanąć Harry'emu przed lustrem, na podwyższeniu, po czym wyszedł i wrócił po chwili, już z ubraniami.

Nat nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że trafi mu się taka ładna bestyjka. Czarny podkoszulek i jasno zielona koszula stanowiły niesamowite połączenie z jasno zielonymi oczami chłopca oraz niepokornymi hebanowymi włosami. Do tego Harry ubrał zwykłe dżinsy, końcowy efekt przypadł Natowi do gustu.

Pomimo, że Harry był małym chłopcem Nat postanowił sprawić by był piękny. Miał zamiar sprowadzić mu nauczycieli tak szybko jak będzie to możliwe. Zdawał sobie bowiem sprawę z tego, że w wieku 11 lat będzie musiał oddać go pod opiekę szkoły magii, a nie miał zamiaru wysyłać go tam nieprzygotowanego na to, co mogło go tam spotkać

Gdy wraz z chłopcem weszli do jadalni stół uginał się już od jedzenia, a pod ścianami czekało kilkunastu służących, których zadaniem było usługiwanie podczas posiłku. Nataniel poprowadził chłopca na koniec stołu po czym posadził go po swojej prawej stronie samemu siadając u jego szczytu. Na lekki znak dłonią mężczyźni szybko ruszyli do wykonania powierzonego im zadania. Gdy każdy z nich wykonał swoje zadanie Nataniel ich odprawił.

Najbliżej leżały gofry z bitą śmietaną, dalej były z czekoladą, miodem oraz dżemem. Dalej były dziesiątki posypek, cukierków i słodkich sosów. Oczy Harry'ego zalśniły niebezpiecznie, po czym chłopiec spoglądając raz po raz na Nataniela sięgnął po jednego z gofrów po czym powoli, jakby bojąc się, że mężczyzna uderzy go za to, że je przy nim. Gdy na każde ze zlęknionych spojrzeń chłopca Nat odpowiadał uśmiechem ten odrobinę się rozluźnił. Gofry bardzo szybko znikały z talerzy i już po chwili Harry kończył trzeciego z kolei. Nat uśmiechnął się do chłopca delikatnie po czym i on sam zajął się jedzeniem śniadania.

\- Po śniadaniu oprowadzę Cię po moim domu. Jest on dość duży i łatwo się w nim zgubić, dlatego przez pierwsze miesiące w poruszaniu się po nim pomagać Ci będzie Eimi.

Nat spojrzał w oczy chłopca i dostrzegł w nich lęk oraz zaciekawienie.

\- Co powiesz na to, żeby zjeść drugie śniadanie w ogrodzie?

Chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową na Tak, przez co jego włosy rozsypały się wokół twarzy Harry'ego . Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cichutko po czym roztrzepał włosy chłopca jeszcze bardziej i doszedł do wniosku, że właśnie taką fryzurą pasuje Harry'emu najbardziej. Zmierzwione włosy, świecące oczy oraz niewielki uśmiech na usteczkach oraz policzki ubrudzone bitą śmietaną. W tym momencie mały Harry wyglądał tak niewinnie i jednocześnie miał w sobie coś co krzyczało wręcz "Jestem psotnisiem", że Nat miał wielką ochotę sprawić by chłopiec nigdy się nie zmienił.

Nie było to jednak możliwe...

Rozmyślania Nataniela przerwało wejście do jadalni starszej kobiety ubranej w ciemno brązową suknię. W dłoniach trzymała wiklinowy kosz przykryty jasno niebieską chustą ze zdobnymi wykończeniami.

Kobieta dygnęła i powiedziała tylko "Wypełniłam powierzone mi zadanie, panie" po czym wyszła z jadalni, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Nat zaśmiał się po czym powiedział.

\- Nie lubi mnie, ale to teraz nie ważne. Chcesz może zobaczyć co takiego nam przyniosła Mari?

Chłopiec przez chwilę przyglądał się mężczyźnie w milczeniu, a gdy odnalazł przyzwolenie którego u niego szukał wstał powoli od stołu oraz usiadł na podłodze obok koszyka. Delikatnie podniósł chustę, a w tym samym momencie wyskoczyła na niego mała czarna kulka.

W pierwszym odruchu chłopiec zasłonił twarz dłońmi i odskoczył od kosza, jednak mała bestia nie dawała za wygraną biegnąc za nim, a gdy go dopadła zaskomlała cichutko po czym zaczęła energicznie lizać go po dłoniach zasłaniających twarz. Gdy opuścił dłonie, by przyjrzeć się potworkowi ten z zadowoleniem zwinął się na jego kolanach i ziewając potężnie zamknął oczka i zasnął.

Chłopiec przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w bestyjkę, która go zaatakowała. Przez to dopiero po kilku minutach dotarł do niego śmiech Nataniela wciąż siedzącego za stołem.

Harry wstał z podłogi łapiąc pieska pod przednimi łapkami i przyciskając go grzbietem do swojego brzucha, idąc z nim w stronę mężczyzny. Nataniel widząc to szybko wyciągnął spod stołu aparat i zrobił chłopcu zdjęcie, uśmiechnął się do malca po czym szybko zaczął mu tłumaczyć...

\- Hary! To jest Arsen* pies, który będzie cię chronić gdy mnie nie będzie w pobliżu. Możesz nadać mu imię jakie Ci się podoba.

Chłopiec lekko się uśmiechnął po czym odłożył pieska na ziemię.

\- Idziemy? Mamy dzisiaj wiele rzeczy do zobaczenia!

Nat wyciągnął dłoń w stronę chłopca, którą ten delikatnie uścisnął. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do malca po czym z pieskiem biegającym im pomiędzy nogami ruszyli na podbój domu, w którym mieli mieszkać przez najbliższe 6 lat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Arsen - nie wiem czy istnieje taka rasa/gatunek psa, jeśli nie - to dobrze, jeśli tak - zdecydowanie nie miałam na myśli tego psa.
> 
> W moim opowiadaniu Arsen to pies ochronny ofiarowywany dziecku ponieważ może żyć do 25/30 lat i jest w stanie chronić swojego pana przez całe życie. Osiągają całkiem imponującą wielkość, w wieku 3/4 lat ich podopieczny może spokojnie na nim jeździć, jednak po 5 latach przestają rosnąć (maksymalnie osiągają coś około 1.2 m w kłębie). Psy te szybko się uczą, ich szkolenie nie trwa nigdy dłużej niż pół roku... Dlatego są idealnymi "ochroniarzami" ważnych osób oraz przytulankami dla dziecka.
> 
> Harry będzie nazywał go po prostu "Arsen" - wykorzystując nazwę gatunkową jako imię ;)


	5. Bajkowe ogrody

Po skończeniu śniadania, przerywanego przez psa, Harry oraz Nat wyszli na zewnątrz. Przed drzwiami, które otworzył odźwierny, czekała na nich Eimi.

Wycieczkę zaczęli od sypialni Nata oraz Harry'ego. Mężczyzna poprowadził ich przez główne drzwi do środka, a następnie udali się na piętro gdzie na ścianach powieszonych było wiele obrazów, w większości przedstawiających martwą naturą oraz pejzaże. Nat zatrzymał się przy jednym z nich, dużym obrazie przedstawiającym wschodzące słońce. W oddali dało się na nim zauważyć stary zamek. Nat wskazał go chłopcu.

\- To obraz, który namalowałem gdy byłem dzieckiem, jedynie odrobinę starszym niż ty.

Nat zaśmiał się cicho po czym zmierzwił włosy chłopca.

\- Jeśli chcesz coś namalować, nauczyć się grać na jakimś instrumencie, czy cokolwiek innego, proszę, powiedz mi o tym Harry.

Chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową strząsając dłoń mężczyzny, która wciąż spoczywała na jego głowie po czym rozejrzał się wokoło. Nie zauważywszy jednak nikogo poza Eimi, Natanielem, a swoim pieskiem, rozluźnił się nieco.

\- Jedyne co chce... To nie wracać tam... tam jest źle, oni są źli.

Nataniel spojrzał na chłopca, który zaciskał mocno piąstki odsuwając się powoli...

Złapał go za dłonie klękając jednocześnie. Zaczął delikatnie i powoli rozcierać dłonie chłopca, na których wnętrzach już widoczne były pół księżyce odciśnięte przez paznokcie.

"Trzeba mu je obciąć" pomyślał, dopisując kolejną pozycję do listy rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Nigdy tam nie wrócisz, Harry.

\- Oddasz mnie... Nie jestem dobry... robię złe rzeczy. Jak się mną znudzisz... Oddasz.

Nat zaczerpnął powietrze przez usta, wydając przy tym świszczący odgłos.

"Ktoś go wziął i oddał? Kto!?"

Zamknął oczy, oddychając głęboko, by się uspokoić oraz rozcierając dłonie chłopca by uspokoić jego.

Gdy udało mu się zapanować nad swoim temperamentem oraz uspokoić się odrobinę otworzył oczy. Zobaczył przestraszoną twarzyczkę Harry'ego.

\- Nigdy Cię nie oddam, możesz robić co chcesz. Chcesz stłuc całą porcelanę? Proszę bardzo! Wysadzić samochód? Zniszczyć kuchnię? Zbudować zoo w ogrodzie? Proszę bardzo! Ty jesteś ważniejszy niż wszystko inne. Mogę wymienić okna, kupić nowy samochód, nawet wyprowadzić się na wieś! Ale Ciebie, Harry nie jestem w stanie zamienić na nic innego. Dlatego proszę, nie rób nic niebezpiecznego, a jeśli musisz to zadbaj o swoje bezpieczeństwo...

Mówiąc Nat opuszczał głowę cały czas w dół, przez to nie zauważył łez zbierających się w oczach chłopca ani tych, które popłynęły po jego policzkach.

Ze stanu całkowitego paraliżu wyrwały go drobne rączki oplatające niepewnie jego szyję.

Naturalny instynkt kazał mu objąć dziecko, trwali w takim uścisku kilka minut. Każdy z nich potrzebował czyjejś obecności, szukali pocieszenia i poczucia bezpieczeństwa u siebie nawzajem. I oboje otrzymali to czego potrzebowali.

Pierwszy z uścisku wyplątał się chłopiec. Nat przez chwilkę patrzył mu w oczy i po odnalezieniu w nich determinacji, którą chłopiec posiadał wstał wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń, którą ten uścisnął.

-Chodźmy już.

Powiedział Nataniel i ruszyli w stronę jego sypialni.

~~~ω~~~

Naprzeciwko drzwi, prowadzących do sypialni mężczyzny, znajdowały się dokładnie takie same, lecz na tych przyczepiona była srebrna tabliczka z napisem "Pokój Harry'ego".

-Otwórz. Wszystko, co tam znajdziesz, należy do Ciebie.

Zachęcił chłopca Nataniel.

Harry pchnął lekko drzwi, które bez oporu otworzyły się.

W środku na Harry'ego czekał jasny pokój, urządzony w kolorach błękitu, zieleni i fioletu. Na wprost od drzwi było wielkie okno zajmujące większą część ściany, zakończone było szerokim, kamiennym parapetem, na którym leżało kilka zielonych poduszek. Obok okna stało wielkie łóżko zaścielone fioletową narzutą z baldachimem w ciemniejszym odcieniu fioletu. Ściana na prawo od drzwi zajęta była przez biblioteczkę zastawioną książkami oraz biurko, do którego dosunięte było krzesło. Na przeciwnej ścianie były dwie pary drzwi, jedne prowadziły do przestronnej łazienki, a drugie do garderoby.

\- Od dzisiaj to jest twój dom, Harry. Możesz mi mówić o wszystkim i możesz być pewny, że będę przy tobie choćby złoty smok próbował nas rozdzielić. A teraz chodźmy, pokażę ci tylko gdzie jest pokój, w którym możesz znaleźć wszystko, co potrzebne do rysowania.

Gdy chłopiec odwracał się w stronę mówiącego, jego wzrok padł na rysunek w ramce wiszący nad biurkiem.

Szmaragdowe oczy jego matki i jasno brązowe jego ojca patrzyły na niego z za szklanej ramki. Tym razem jednak w tych oczach odnalazł coś czego nigdy wcześniej tam nie widział. Oboje patrzyli na niego z radością i wielką miłością.

Dotychczas zawsze patrzyli na niego smutnymi oczami, pełnymi wstydu, w ciemności swojej komórki zawsze uważał ich za idealnych, za perfekcyjny wzór. Stanowili też dla niego jedyną podporę - dzięki nim był w stanie żyć.

Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło i uświadomił to sobie w momencie gdy spojrzał w te nie prawdziwe oczy. Nataniel był prawdziwy i cały czas spogląda na niego z radością oraz uczuciem, którego nie można pomylić z żadnym innym, z miłością.

Nawet wtedy, gdy ta szalona kobieta i jej idealny mąż wzięli go od Dursleyów na, wakacje nie czuł się przy nich tak, jak przy nim. Oni oczekiwali, że będzie perfekcyjny, będzie się uczyć całymi dniami i znajdzie radość w byciu takim jak oni. Niestety on nie pasował do ich schematu "idealnego syna" dlatego jeszcze w tym samym tygodniu, w którym go wzięli oddali go z powrotem.

Ale Nat nie oczekiwał od niego niczego, chciał jedynie by był szczęśliwy i bezpieczny.

Harry nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia, które zaczął czuć do, tego odrobinę szalonego, mężczyzny.

~~~ω~~~

Następnym punktem ich wyprawy były ogrody, w których mieli zjeść drugie śniadanie. Przez całą drogę do nich Nataniel podskakiwał jak małe dziecko i poganiał przez cały czas Harry'ego. Z jego wygłupów śmiała się nawet Eimi, która w zastępstwie za Harry'ego niosła na rękach małego pieska, który po najedzeniu się zasnął w jej ramionach. Harry natomiast czuł się coraz bardziej swobodnie w towarzystwie Nata.

Biegł wraz z nim do ogrodów, a po minięciu starej bramy, która zrobiona była z kolorowych metali splatających się ze sobą i tworzących kwieciste kształty, przystanął zaskoczony.

Nazywanie ogrodów bajkowymi było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Przed Harrym rozpościerały się wielkie połacie zieleni oraz różnobarwne kwiaty. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, chłopiec spojrzał przed siebie by bliżej przyjrzeć się wszystkim cudom, które się przed nimi znajdowały.

Od bramy przez którą wszedł odchodziły trzy inne ścieżki. Tam gdzie się przecinały, stała śnieżno biała fontanna. Ścieżka, którą Harry miał po swojej prawej stronie biegła wśród kwiatów oraz krzewów niknąc w nich po kilkunastu metrach. Ta, która odchodziła w lewą stronę prowadziła do niewielkiego jeziorka oraz wielu kwitnących drzew.

Naprzeciwko bramy zaraz za fontanną stał stół zastawiony wieloma ciekawie wyglądającymi daniami. Przy stole siedział już Nataniel, a za nim w niewielkim oddaleniu stała Eimi.

Gdy tylko Harry usiadł przy stole, z niewielką pomocą Eimi. Dziewczyna postawiła przed nim talerz z dwoma kromkami chleba. Na stole było wiele różnych dodatków.

\- Podoba Ci się mój ogród Harry?

Chłopiec rozejrzał się w około, a zachwyt malujący się na jego ustach był dla mężczyzny najlepszą odpowiedzią.

\- Możemy tu jadać drugie śniadanie do końca wakacji.

Zainteresowany tym co powiedział Nataniel chłopiec uniósł głowę i utkwił w mężczyźnie swoje oczy.

\- Po skończeniu się wakacji mam zamiar zatrudnić dla Ciebie nauczycieli. Zastanów się więc przez najbliższe kilka dni nad tym czego chciałbyś się uczyć.

Uśmiechnął się do chłopca ciepło po czym roztrzepał jego włosy.

Podczas jedzenia drugiego śniadania Nataniel opowiadał Harry'emu o sobie oraz o tym jak poznał jego ojca...

\- Gdy byłem mały mieszkałem w starym zamku wraz z innymi "ludźmi", których nazywano wiedźminami.

\- kto to wie... wiedzi ... kim jesteś?

Zapytał Harry nie będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa, którym określił siebie mężczyzna.

\- Wiedźmin, Harry to pewien podgatunek człowieka lub nad gatunek, zależy jak na to spojrzysz. Byliśmy szkoleni od małego by zwalczać zło i rozwiązywać problemy, z którymi nikt inny by sobie nie poradził. Po pierwszej koniunkcji sfer na ziemię przybyły potwory, które zagrażały ludziom. Wtedy też do życia zostali powołani wiedźmini, których zadaniem było pozbycie się zła i niebezpieczeństw, które czaiły się w mroku. W zamian za pomoc otrzymywaliśmy nienawiść, ludzie się nas obawiali.

Dzieci niespodzianki, posiadające predyspozycje by być kimś wielkim, posiadające talent i siłę, których nie mieli zwykli ludzie były odbierane rodzicom na mocy prawa niespodzianki. Po ponownej koniunkcji sfer gdy większość złych i plugawych stworzeń wróciło do swojego świata garstka z nas, zaledwie sześciu, w zamian za lata nadstawiania za nich karku otrzymała zapłatę. Od elfów Aen Seidhe otrzymaliśmy dar długowieczności, dzięki niemu nigdy się nie ze starzejemy. Był to dar oraz przekleństwo... "Będziecie strzec ziemi, aż nie nadejdzie czas na powtórną koniunkcję sfer. Wtedy odnowicie swoje wiedźmińskie cechy i ponownie staniecie do walki ze złem..." Pamiętam to jakby to było wczoraj, Harry, a przecież minęło już 500 lat od odejścia elfów do swojego świata, by żyć wraz ze swoimi braćmi, elfami Aen Elle, które z pomocą jednorożców odeszły do innego świata.

Gdy Nataniel opowiadał Harry słuchał uważnie i nie zauważyłem nawet w którym momencie po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Oczy chłopca lśniły jak podczas choroby, a policzki zaróżowiły się. Gdy Eimi zauważyła to szybko wydobyła chusteczkę z delikatnego materiału i zaczęła je ścierać. Dotyk niewielkiej dłoni i materiału na policzku wyrwał Harry'ego z odrętwienia, w którym się znalazł słuchając opowieści mężczyzny.

\- Dlaczego to zrobili? To było złe... prawda?

Zapytał chłopiec, gdy Eimi dygnęła lekko, po czym położyła chusteczkę koło dłoni chłopca i ruszyła w stronę domu, zostawiając ich samych w ogrodzie.

\- Tak, Harry, masz rację. To co zrobili było złe, ale tylko dzięki temu dostałem szansę, by poznać życie. W czasie gdy byłem związany przysięgą z moim cechem nie mogłem nawet spróbować żyć jak zwyczajny człowiek. Po przyjęciu daru Aen Seidhe przysięga została ze mnie zdjęta, dzięki temu żyję teraz tu, a ty, mam nadzieję zostaniesz moim synem...

Harry patrzył na mężczyznę zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się tego. Gdy Nataniel powiedział mu, że dzieci niespodzianki były szkolone na wiedźminów spodziewał się, że jego też to czeka i zaczynał dobrze się z tym czuć.

"Wszystko jest lepsze niż mój wuj."

Pomyślał, ale znowu wróciły do niego słowa Nataniela "Zostaniesz moim synem...". Słowa te echem odniosły się w jego głowie tworząc w niej wielki huragan. Jedna myśl pociągała za sobą następną i kolejną i jeszcze jedną. W ten sposób umysł chłopca stał się jedną wielką plątaniną, w której on sam nie był w stanie znaleźć początku ani końca.

Źrenice chłopca rozszerzyły się gwałtownie gdy udało mu się uchwycić jedną myśl "On mnie kocha. Nie porzuci mnie..." po czym jego źrenice zwęziły się, a w tym samym momencie bezwładne ciało Harry'ego opadło na miękką trawę obok krzesła.

Nataniel szybko zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i uklęknął obok chłopca na ziemi. Lekko potrząsnął jego ramieniem wciąż powtarzając jego imię. Nie zauważył jednak żadnej reakcji, sprawdził więc czy oddycha, a po przekonaniu się, że jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo wziął go na ręce po czym wstał szybko i skierował się w stronę pokoju Harry'ego. Mijając po drodze Eimi polecił jej tylko wezwać lekarza.

Gdy dotarł do pokoju chłopca położył go na jego łóżku i nakrył cienkim kocem.

Po kilku minutach przed domem stanął drogi samochód, z którego wysiadł młody mężczyzna o jasno brązowych włosach oraz złotych oczach w garniturze, na którym ubrany miał biały płaszcz lekarza. Wbiegł szybko po schodach i nie czekając aż odźwierny otworzył drzwi wbiegł do środka samemu je otwierając. Po przekroczeniu progu wbiegł po schodach kierując się do pokoju Pana domu - Nataniela.

Gdy wszedł do jego pokoju, oczywiście bez pukania, w środku nie zastał nikogo. Usłyszał wtedy cichy śpiew swojego przyjaciela dochodzący z pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza. Szybko wyszedł z pokoju Nata i najciszej jak umiał wszedł do drugiego pokoju. To co tam zastał sprawiło, że na chwilkę stanął w drzwiach sparaliżowany. Przemógł się jednak i podszedł do przyjaciela, stanął za nim i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz syna, Nat.

W ciszy którą zaległa, gdy Nat skończył śpiewać kołysankę, słowa mężczyzny były jak wystrzał z armaty.

\- Tak... to prawda, Antony, mam syna.

Powiedział cichym głosem odwracając głowę w stronę mężczyzny, a na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dobrze, masz syna... A teraz proszę, wytłumacz mi dlaczego Eimi wezwała mnie, mówiąc, że "jak się nie pośpieszę to powyrywa mi włosy"?

Anton usiadł na fotelu przysuniętym do łóżka w dalszym ciągu obserwując Nataniela. Zauważył dzięki temu cień, który pojawił się w oczach przyjaciela.

\- On zemdlał, wczoraj gdy zabierałem go od krewnych... i dzisiaj podczas drugiego śniadania. Zbadaj go, proszę!

Mężczyźni patrzyli sobie w oczy po czym Antony wstał i delikatnie przytulił przyjaciela. Pogłaskał go po plecach i wyszeptał: "Nic mu nie będzie, zaopiekuję się nim jak moim własnym." Po czym posadził Nataniela na fotel, który sam chwilę wcześniej zajmował.

Sam natomiast stanął przy łóżku chłopca i wyciągnął z kieszeni krótki kijek. Przez kilka minut machał nim nad ciałem śpiącego dziecka mrucząc przy tym inkantacje w Starym języku.

Gdy skończy delikatnie pogłaskał dziecko po głowie i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

\- Jaką diagnozę chcesz usłyszeć, Nat? Dłuższą czy krótszą?

\- A która z nich pozwoli mi lepiej pomóc Harry'emu?

Anton uśmiechnął się delikatnie, "Tak samo jak przy Barbari".

\- Więc dłuższą.

Powiedział i rozsiadł się wygodniej zauważając w drzwiach Eimi z tacą zastawioną filiżankami oraz ciasteczkami.

\- Dziękujemy Eimi.

Powiedział tylko gdy, po odstawieniu tacy na stolik nocny dygnęła lekko i wyszła z pokoju.

\- Tak więc chłopiec...

Zaczął Antony, lecz Nat szybko mu przerwał

\- Harry.

\- Tak, Tak... Harry, jest nie dożywiony, a jego organizm jest wycieńczony. Zaklęcie diagnozujące wykryło też kilka starych, źle zrośniętych kości, którymi powinienem zająć się jak najszybciej, ponieważ będą ranić go gdy będzie rosnąć. Ma też na ciele ślady pobić, jednak nimi już się chyba zająłeś. Najbardziej martwi mnie jednak jego rdzeń magiczny, jest przytłumiony. Dzieci w jego wieku powinny mieć go już aktywnego, powinien wywołać przypadkowe wybuchy magii. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Tak Anton, wychowywałem już jednego czarodzieja. Opisz mi co się dzieje z jego rdzeniem, musimy coś na to poradzić, prawda?

\- Jak dla mnie wygląda to... jakby on sam blokował swoją magię, która chce się wydostać i kieruje ją do wnętrza siebie. Przez to może się ranić, a magia którą wraca do rdzenia niszczy i osłabia tą, która jest wewnątrz...

Powiedział lekarz po czym wstał z zajmowanego miejsca i usiadł na oparciu fotela zajmowanego przez Nataniela, przytulił przyjaciela.

Po kilku chwilach Nataniel wyrwał się z objęć Antona. Wstał z fotela i uklęknął przy łóżku Harry'ego.

\- Można temu zapobiec? Mogę jeszcze go uratować?

W pokoju zaległa cisza, którą po chwili przerwał krzyk Nataniela.

\- Powiedz coś! Proszę, Anton...

\- To nie jest chorobą, którą mogę uleczyć moimi eliksirami. Przyczyna tej choroby znajduje się w jego umyśle. Chłopiec bał się przez całe życie, nie chciał sprawiać by "zdarzenia magiczne" się działy więc nauczył się w jakiś sposób kierować magię do siebie. Musiało sprawiać mu to ból, dużo bólu, ale najwidoczniej jest on silny lub odporny... Można go z tego wyleczyć, ale to będzie bardzo czasochłonne zajęcie Nat.

Wzrok dwóch mężczyzn skrzyżował się, a gdy Anton zauważył w oczach przyjaciela determinację i zawziętość, których od długiego czasu nie widział postanowił skończyć swoją wypowiedź.

\- Musisz nauczyć go kochać oraz pokazać mu, że jest bezpieczny. Tylko wtedy przestanie bać się siebie...

Powiedział, a po chwili dodał szeptem "a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję".

Nataniel wstał z podłogi i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim przyjacielem. Z jego postawy zniknął cały strach i żal, oczy nabrały blasku i mocy, a rytm serca wyrównał się dzięki głębokim i spokojnym oddechom.

Otrzepał spodnie z pyłu, który się na nich znajdował, po czym przetarł oczy pozbywając się resztek łez.

\- Uratuję go i jego magię...

Powiedział po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Antona.

\- A ty mi w tym pomożesz, Anton.

~~~~~ω~~~~~

Gdy otworzył oczy, słońce znikało już za horyzontem.

Przy jego łóżku siedział młody mężczyzna, który czytał książkę.

Uniósł się lekko na ramionach po czym podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie czuł bólu, tylko lekkie zawroty głowy.

Gdy powrócił wzrokiem do miejsca, w którym spodziewał się zobaczyć nieznajomego mężczyznę. Nie siedział on jednak w fotelu ukryty za książką. Stał blisko jego łóżka, książka leżała na stoliku nocnym obok filiżanki z parującym napojem.

Ciszę panującą w pokoju przerwał głos Antona.

\- Jak się czujesz, mój mały?

Chłopiec spojrzał ponownie na mężczyznę, ale nie odpowiedział na zadane pytanie. W pokoju ponownie zapanowała cisza, była ciężka i nie przyjemna, dlatego mężczyzna postanowił przerwać ją.

\- Nazywam się Antony Milenroof. Jestem przyjacielem Nataniela, pomagał mi gdy byłem dzieckiem oraz później, na studiach. Studiowałem medycynę, dzięki temu jestem teraz lekarzem, przyjechałem gdy zemdlałeś by Cię zbadać.

Antony zajął ponownie fotel i upił łyk ciepłego napoju. Po chwili kontynuował...

\- Nic nie zagraża twojemu życiu, ale muszę uzyskać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań żeby móc stworzyć akt oskarżenia dla twoich poprzednich opiekunów. Pomożesz mi w tym, Harry?

Chłopiec odkrył lekko kołdrę i usiadł na skraju łóżka uparcie wpatrując się w oczy mężczyzny. Po chwili lekko skinął głową, dając mu tym znak, że się zgadza. Anton uśmiechnął się do dziecka, wyjął z torby skoroszyt, w którym było kilka kartek i zaczął czytać cichym, monotonnym głosem.

\- Pod czyją opieką byłeś do czasu gdy Nataniel Cię zabrał?

\- Mój wuj... ciocia... i Dudley...

\- Jak nazywa się twój wuj i ciotka?

\- Nie wiem... nie wolno mi mówić... nie do ludzi...

\- Harry, wszystko będzie w porządku. Kontynuujmy...  


	6. Magia

Lekki powiew wiatru poruszył włosy małego chłopca, który z uśmiechem na ustach przysłuchiwał się jak jego opiekun gra na fortepianie.

Po środku ogrodów stała duża altana zbudowana z białych kamieni, była bardzo stara, starsza niż dom, w którym mieszkali. Na podwórku było tylko kilka drzew, które swoim wiekiem dorównywały pawilonowi.

W jej wnętrzu stał czarny fortepian, przy którym, na niskim krzesełku, siedział Nataniel. Poruszał delikatnie palcami po klawiszach, niekiedy nieruchomiejąc by za chwilę znów wprawić je w ruch z jeszcze większą mocą.

Harry obserwował to z zapartym tchem, wyczuwał w tej muzyce wiele uczuć oraz mocy, której nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegał w tym mężczyźnie.

Wracając myślami kilka dni wstecz dostrzegał miłość jaką ten go otoczył, niczym ciepłym kocem.

~~~~~ω~~~~~

Gdy po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi na zadane pytania Anton opuścił pokój chłopca, a do środka wszedł Nat. W dłoniach miał dwa kubki z ciepłą herbatą.

Usiadł koło niego na łóżku i otoczył opiekuńczo ramieniem, jakby chciał ochronić go przed całym światem.

Harry wtulił się w niego przymykając oczy.

Był szczęśliwy, jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej... i wtedy to się stało.

Harry zaczął oddychać szybko i nieregularnie, powietrze wokół niego zafalowało i zabarwiło się delikatnie na fioletowo. Nataniel mocniej przytulił chłopca do piersi nie zwracając uwagi na to, że dwie porcelanowe filiżanki wybuchły na stoliku, a odłamki ranią jego plecy i ramiona. Mocno trzymał Harry'ego nie pozwalając mu jednocześnie skierować magii do wnętrza, Antony odkrył jak temu zapobiec, wystarczyło, że Harry nie będzie widział tego co robi.

Sposobem Harry'ego na ujarzmienie magii było "złapanie" jej gdy coś zaczynało się dziać i uwięzienie jej we wnętrzu siebie, do czasu, aż się nie uspokoi.

Sam pomysł był świetny, jak twierdził Anton, jednak wykonanie...

Jeśli Nat nie zabrał by go od wujostwa, tłumiona magia mogła by go zabić lub stłumił by ją tak bardzo, że nigdy więcej nie mógł by z niej korzystać.

W tej chwili jednak priorytetem dla Nataniela było bezpieczeństwo chłopca oraz uratowanie jego i jego magii.

Wtulił więc główkę Harry'ego w siebie i objął go mocno ramionami. Nie krzyczał, nie mówił nic, po prostu był z nim i trzymał go w swoich ramionach, aż magia nie zmieniła się...

Zamiast zniszczenia, jak na początku, jego magia po prostu tam była, otaczając ich, splecionych w uścisku.

Po chwili Nataniel zauważył dwie filiżanki, które z rozbitych fragmentów znów stały się całością.

Gdy to zauważył kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie: porcelana ponownie wybuchła, Harry zaczął drżeć w ramionach mężczyzny i wszystko co znajdywało się w pokoju zmieniło kolor na zielony.

A następnie stało się na powrót normalne

Gdy Nataniel to zauważył uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odsunął od siebie chłopca na nie dużą odległość, cały czas trzymając dłonie na jego ramionach. Dzięki temu dostrzegł łzy, które w milczeniu wylewał z siebie Harry.

Pogłaskał go po głowie, jednocześnie delikatnie próbując uspokoić go. Nic to jednak nie dało, chłopiec wciąż płakał, a po jakimś czasie zaczął szeptać kilka słów:

-Ja nie chciałem, przepraszam...

Powtarzał to przez bardzo długi czas, jak mantrę, aż w końcu ze zmęczenia zapadł w niespokojny sen w ramionach Nataniela...

~~~ω~~~

Nim się spostrzegł muzyka ucichła, a Nat siedział bardzo blisko niego na zielonej trawie obrywając płatki ze stokrotki. Gdy chłopiec uniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały, uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Mężczyzna podniósł się jako pierwszy i pomógł w tym Harry'emu.

\- Czas na obiad, mały.

Powiedział, zmierzwiając włosy chłopca, które rozsypały się artystyczny nieład. Po czym odwrócić się i powolnym krokiem zaczął kierować się w stronę ścieżki. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, po czym podbiegł szybko zrównując się ze swoim opiekunem.

Harry nadal niewiele mówił, jednak na jego twarzy częściej widoczny był uśmiech. Choć małomówność chłopca martwiła tak Nataniela jak i Antona nic nie mogli na to poradzić. Gdy odpowiedź na zadane pytanie była ważna i nie mógł wyrazić swojego zdania przy pomocy mowy ciała używał krótkich słów, niekiedy zdań, ale oczywistym było dla obu mężczyzn to, że Harry nie przywykł do rozmawiania.

To dawało im kolejny zarzut do aktu oskarżenia, który sporządzili.

Harry niecierpliwił się, a Nataniel pogrążony w rozmyślaniach zatrzymał się na ścieżce i obserwował kwiaty, a przynajmniej tak pomyślała by każda przyglądająca się mu osoba, w tym Harry. On natomiast wcale nie dostrzegał pięknych roślin. W umyśle mężczyzny kłębiło się wiele myśli...

Po pewnym czasie brzuszek Harry'ego wydał z siebie burczący odgłos. Chłopiec podszedł do Nataniela i energicznie pociągnął go za nogawkę.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia Mężczyzna w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje i co w tym miejscu robi, ale gdy jego wzrok padł na chłopca zrozumiał, że nie jest dla niego ważne gdzie jest ważna jest dla niego ta mała, piękna istotną.

Ukucnął przy chłopcu i posadził go sobie na barana. Czuł jego strach ale był też świadom radości i ekscytacji jaką pojawiła się w chłopcu gdy ruszył szybkim krokiem do jadalni...

W spokoju zjedli obiad po czym wspólnie skierowali swoje kroki do pokoju artystycznego.

Nataniel tłumaczył chłopcu powoli co do czego służy oraz co może być nie bezpieczne jeśli źle tego użyje. Większość takich rzeczy odłożył na wyższe półki lub zamknął pod kluczem.

Nim jednak mieli okazję zacząć malować magia Harry'ego znów się odezwała.

Jej obecność była słabsza niż wcześniej, co zmartwiło Nataniela, ale postanowił z tego skorzystać.

\- Spójrz na mnie Harry. Nie zamykaj oczu ani nie odwracając wzroku.

Mówił spokojnie stojąc krok przed chłopcem, wystarczająco blisko by w razie potrzeby zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i jednocześnie wystarczająco daleko by osłonić go przed eksplodującymi przedmiotami.

\- Nauczę Cię jak nad tym zapanować, Harry.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z nadzieją, więc uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Czujesz swoją magię, Harry. Prawda?

Przytaknął, więc Nataniel zaczął tłumaczyć dalej.

\- Twoja magia tu jest, wypełnia cały pokój, dotyka ścian, podłogi, sufitu, farb, sztalugi. Dotyka wszystkiego, nawet mnie. Możesz to poczuć Harry?

Chłopiec przymrużył lekko oczy i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, po czym lekko przytaknął po raz drugi.

\- Świetnie Harry, więc teraz jeśli czujesz pędzle spróbuj sprawić by się poruszyły.

Harry skupił się, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę pędzli, ale nic się nie stało. Po chwili całą magia z pokoju zniknęła, a Harry posmutniał.

\- Dobrze Ci poszło, Harry. Masz bardzo dużo czasu na naukę... Jeśli masz jakieś pytania o magię, powinieneś zapytać Antona, to on jest magiem, ja jestem tylko reliktem...

Harry uśmiechnął się i delikatnie przytulił się do Nataniela. Mężczyzna nieomal zemdlał ze szczęścia.  


	7. Nokturn

Po obiedzie podczas którego Nataniel i Harry obrzucali się brokułami, aż Eimi nie wytrzymała i na krzyczała na obu chłopców, mężczyzna postanowił zabrać Harry'ego do jednego z magicznych miejsc.

Na ulicę śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

\- Zanim się tam teleportujemy Harry musisz wiedzieć kilka rzeczy o tym miejscu...

Przerwał na chwilę wyciągając z włosów brokuł.

\- To magiczna ulica, na której można kupić wszystko. Zabieram Cię tam głównie po pewien stary artefakt, który pomoże Ci panować nad magią.

Przerwał na chwilę zastanawiając się nad czymś, po czym kontynuował.

\- Odwiedzimy też kilka innych sklepów, może znajdziemy w nich coś co Cię zainteresuje.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się po czym wstał z zajmowanego miejsca i pobiegł do swojego pokoju przebrać się.

Gdy po kilku minutach zbiegł na dół Eimi odrobiną magii zakryła jego bliznę po czym narzuciła mu na ramiona czarną pelerynę, którą zapięła mu pod brodą srebrną spinkę. Nataniel przyglądał się temu z boku, a gdy dołączył do nich Anton, który stanowił ich środek transportu na Nokturn, dołączył do nich biorąc Harry'ego na ręce.

Wystarczyło jedno mrugnięcie by pojawili się w ciemnej uliczce. Za nimi znajdowała się ściana z czerwonej cegły.

Anton podszedł do niej i odliczył trzy cegły w prawo po czym sześć w górę i uderzył w ją swoją różdżką.

Po chwili ściana, która przed nimi stała zaczęła się otwierać, część segmentów które ją tworzyły odskoczyły w prawo, a część w lewo tworząc łuk ponad ich głowami.

Nataniel z Harrym w ramionach ruszył pierwszy, a za nimi w niewielkim oddaleniu podążał Anton.

Z obu stron ulicy, na której się znaleźli stały sklepy. Ich niecodzienne dekoracje przyciągały wzrok Harry'ego. Nie zatrzymali się jednak przy żadnym ze sklepów nawet na prośbę chłopca, który bardzo chciał obejrzeć samo mieszające się kociołki, z których co chwilę wydobywały się kolorowe płomyki.

Obaj mężczyźni skierowali się od razu w stronę przejścia na równoległą drogę, ulicę śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

~~~~~ω~~~~~

Przed nimi znajdowało się wiele mrocznych oraz niebezpiecznych miejsc, jednak Nataniel nie rozglądał się pewnie prowadząc do celu ich podróży.

Minęli wiele starych sklepów, z których witryn nie dało się odczytać nazwy, a przez brudne szyby nie widać było towaru, który był sprzedawany.

Gdy dotarli do rozwidlenia się dróg, Anton pożegnał się z nimi krótko, mówiąc, że gdy załatwił swoje sprawunki będzie na nich czekał w lodziarni na pokątnej, po czym skręcił w prawą odnogę. Nataniel natomiast ruszył lewą z chłopcem na rękach.

Zatrzymali się przed niewielkim sklepem, z którego zniszczonej witryny dało się odczytać jedynie część nazwy: "Magiczne artefakty (...)". Po przekroczeniu progu uderzył w nich mocny, nieprzyjemny zapach.

Nataniel postawił chłopca na ziemię, pozwalając mu pooglądać przedmioty leżące na wielu pokrytych kurzem i pajęczynami półkach.

\- Harry! Nie dotykaj niczego, te przedmioty mogą być dla Ciebie niebezpieczne- powiedział mężczyzna, a w jego głosie słychać było jedynie troskę o chłopca.

Harry skinął lekko głową po czym skupił się na kilku kolorowych kamieniach, które co chwilę zmieniały swoje położenie.

W tym samym czasu Nataniel podszedł do starszej kobiety, która siedziała za ladą.

\- Witaj Rosmerto- powiedział gdy podszedł na tyle blisko by móc patrzeć jej w oczy oraz na tyle daleko żeby nie ubrudzić swoich ubrań pajęczynami.

\- Tak, tak... Czym mogę służyć?- odpowiedziała znudzonym głosem, jednocześnie poprawiając pozycję w fotelu, który zajmowała.

\- Potrzebuję serce Nehaleni* oraz kilka zaklęć ochronnych, najlepiej jako bransoletka.

Kobieta przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, po czym wstała z zajmowanego miejsca na co fotel zaskrzypiał strasznie, rzuciła tylko by niczego nie próbowali ukraść po czym udała się na zaplecze.

Nataniel podszedł do chłopca i spojrzał mu przez ramię na obserwowany przez niego artefakt. Zdziwił się gdy okazało się, że to miniaturowe lustro Ein Eingarp. Nie wiedział co Harry w nim widzi, ale postanowił kupić mu je.

Jak pomyślał tak też zrobił i już po kilku minutach z Harrym na rękach i trzema pączkami w dłoniach ruszyli dalej.

Nataniel poprowadził ich krętymi uliczkami do sklepu, który wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż poprzedni, a napis nad drzwiami głosił "Księgi i magia, nie takie złe jak o nich piszą". Po przekroczeniu progu zobaczyli regały, które ciągnęły się od podłogi do sufitu przez cały sklep, tak że nie było widać sprzedawcy.

Harry wyrwał się z ramion Nataniela i pobiegł w labirynt. Nataniel zaśmiał się tylko:

"Niezłe będzie z niego ziółko, jeszcze nie umie czytać, a już go do ksiąg ciągnie..."

Mężczyzna również zagłębił się w alejki pełne publikacji w poszukiwaniu kilku pozycji...

Gdy około godzinę później znalazł Harrego, ten oglądał zdjęcia w starym albumie. Nataniel spojrzał na okładkę, z której odczytał tytuł: "Absolwenci Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa - Hogwart, rocznik 1975".

Usiadł na podłodze obok chłopca zerkając mu przez ramię. Gdy zauważył, że Harry wpatruje się w jedno zdjęcie sięgnął ponad jego ramieniem i odkleił je od strony.

Na zdjęciu znajdował się Anton oraz dwóch niewielkich chłopców, mogli być na 3 lub 4 roku. Jednego z nich poznał bez trudu, był to James Potter, którego kilka lat później uratował.

\- Czy znalazłeś coś co Cię zainteresowało, Harry?

Spytał Nataniel wyjmując z jego dłoni album i odkładając go na półkę. Harry energicznie pokiwał głową na "tak" po czym wskazał placem na cztery stare księgi, które leżały na podłodze obok niego.

Nataniel przyjrzał się im, miały ciemne okładki, które nie mogły zainteresować dziecka, spojrzał na tytuły.

"Niebezpieczna magia", "Animagia - wprowadzenie do pierwszej przemiany", "Piękna i niebezpieczna - magia twojego dziecka" oraz "Starożytne prawa magii - jak dobrze żyć według praw magii".

\- Umiesz czytać Harry?

Spytał zdziwiony Nataniel ponownie spoglądając na księgi, a gdy chłopiec przechylił lekko głowę w prawo po czym pokręcił nią w prawo i lewo, mówiąc mu bezgłośne "nie", uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- W takim razie masz bardzo dobre oko, Harry.

Podniósł chłopca z podłogi otrzepując jego pelerynę z kurzu, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę malca po czym w drugą rękę wziął książki i ruszył w stronę starszego mężczyzny.

Położył je na ladzie, obok tych, które sam wybrał, razem z mieszkiem pieniędzy.

\- Będziemy musieli szybko zabrać się więc za naukę, co ty na to, Harry?

Chłopiec przytulił się lekko do boku mężczyzny mówiąc jednocześnie cichutkie "Tak".

Nataniel uśmiechnął się po czym zabrał z lady zapakowane w torbę księgi oraz kupione wcześniej przedmioty. Wziął ponownie chłopca na ręce przytulając go do siebie po czym opuścili sklep...

~~~~~ω~~~~~

Odwiedzili jeszcze wiele lokacji zanim dołączyli do Antona w lodziarni gdzie Harry przełamał kolejną ze swoich blokad wewnętrznych i z ożywieniem opowiedział Antonowi co dziś widział i co go spotkało w poszczególnych miejscach. Niekiedy Nataniel musiał podpowiadać mu nazwy miejsc lub przedmiotów, o których mówił.

Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, Anton dlatego że chłopiec otwierał się na nich, Nataniel dlatego że mały był szczęśliwy, a Harry był szczęśliwy dlatego, że Nataniel i Anton byli z nim... no i oczywiście dlatego, że otrzymał wielką porcję magicznych lodów, które co chwilę zmieniały smak.

To był jeden z jego najszczęśliwszych dni.

Gdy Harry odwrócił się w stronę swojego opiekuna, wymachując na wszystkie strony łyżeczką, przez ozdobione pastelowymi zabawkami drzwi do środka lodziarni wszedł nowy gość ze swoją pociechą...

W drzwiach stał mężczyzna o jasnych włosach oraz niemal mlecznej karnacji, za nim, zaciskając piąstkę na jego pelerynie, stał bardzo podobny do przybysza niewielki chłopiec, jego syn.

Gdy obcy podszedł do stolika naprzeciwko miejsca zajmowanego przez Harry'ego i jego opiekunów przywitał z szacunkiem Nataniela oraz lekko skinął głową w stronę Antona, nie zauważając Harry'ego oraz ignorując coraz silniejsze pociągnięcia za pelerynę jego syna.

Posadził chłopca na specjalnym krześle, z którego nie mógł sam zejść. Po czym odwrócił się i poszedł zamówić dla nich deser lodowy.

Gdy tylko mężczyzna odwrócił się od swojego syna, Harry zapytał Nataniela kim on jest.

\- To był Lucjusz Malfoy. Dziedzic czystej magicznej krwi, jego syn również jest dziedzicem czystej krwi, a dzięki temu zajmują bardzo wysoką pozycję w magicznym świecie. Malfoy'owie to stara rodzina z wiekowymi tradycjami...

\- Jak on się nazywa?

Nataniel westchnął głośno, po czym pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

\- Draco, nazywa się Draco Malfoy.

Harry uśmiechnął się i szybko wstał z zajmowanego miejsca, podszedł do stolika Draco i pomógł mu oswobodzić się z dziecięcego krzesełka. Gdy obaj stanęli na podłodze Harry wyciągnął w stronę Draco swoją małą dłoń.

\- Jestem Harry! Miło mi Cię poznać...

Chłopiec niepewnie ujął dłoń Harry'ego, nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że ten pociągnie go i mocno przytuli.

Blondynek "pisnął" zaskoczony, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy.

Harry odskoczył od niego przestraszony po czym schował się za nogami Antona, któremu również z oczu płynęły łzy - jednak jego łzy płynęły ze śmiechu, a nie ze strachu jak w przypadku Draco.

Anton lekko popchnął czarnowłosego w stronę płaczącego malca, bezgłośnie każąc mu naprawić sytuację.

Harry powoli podszedł do Draco, objął go swoimi drobnymi rączkami, po czym zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku. Pamiętał, że Nataniel robił to samo żeby go pocieszyć.

Nie chciał żeby Draco był smutny, nie chciał, żeby ten płakał...

Dotknął delikatnie czoło Draco swoimi usteczkami. Chłopiec przestał płakać, zdziwiony położył dłoń na swoim czole, patrząc na Harry'ego wielkimi, niesamowicie jasnymi oczami, w których nadal znajdowały się łzy. Na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, który Draco odwzajemnił.

\- Draco...

Powiedział blondyn cichutko, tak że Harry jedynie z ruchu jego warg odgadł, że chłopiec coś powiedział. Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło po czym równie cicho powiedział...

\- Cieszę się, że Cię poznałem, Draco...

Nataniel wziął Harry'ego na ręce, a Lucjusz ponownie posadził swojego syna na krzesełku. Chłopcy wymienili ostatnie spojrzenia gdy ich opiekunowie wymieniali formułki grzecznościowe.

Harry zdążył jeszcze pomachać Draco zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi lodziarni...

~~~~~ω~~~~~

W całej posiadłości panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza... aż z jednego z setek pokoi dało się słyszeć słowa przyciszoną rozmowę dwóch osób.

Nataniel z Harrym prowadzili coraz bardziej ożywioną dyskusję... Omawiali bowiem bardzo ważny dla nich obu temat: Czego Harry musi się nauczyć przed pójściem do Hogwartu?

Każdy z nich miał inne zdanie, a i Anton zostawił im listę swoich propozycji, które, w większości, według Harry'ego były śmieszne. W czym miały mu pomóc na przykład zajęcia z baletu lub sztuki nowoczesnej...

Po długiej naradzie, oraz przerwie na obiad, doszli w końcu do porozumienia...

\- Więc na początek zatrudnię nauczycieli od: malarstwa, tańca klasycznego (magicznego jak i mugolskiego) oraz kulturalnego zachowania i nauki oficjalnych rozmów. Tak?

Powiedział Nataniel na co Harry skinął głową zgadzając się.

\- Chce też magii...

Powiedział cichutko, patrząc Natanielowi w oczy. Ten nie potrafiąc niczego mu odmówić, zwłaszcza gdy ten patrzył na niego swoimi pięknymi ślepkami, zgodził się więc...

~~~~~ω~~~~~

Następnego dnia w posiadłości Nataniela trwały gorączkowe przygotowania.

Nauczyciele młodego Panicza mieli przyjechać już dziś.

Gdy zegar wybił dwunastą na podjazd zajechały cztery samochody różnej klasy. Służące odebrały walizki i szybko zniknęły by umieścić je w wyznaczonych pokojach.

Pierwsza do salonu, w którym już czekali Nataniel i Harry, weszła młoda kobieta. Miała czarne jak smoła włosy oraz błękitne jak niebo oczy, była pełna przeciwieństw. Jej pomalowane na ciemny odcień czerwieni usta wykrzywione były w nieszczerym uśmiechu.

Podeszła sztywnym krokiem do sofy na której siedzieli gospodarze po czym dygnęła lekko i przedstawiła się.

\- Nazywam się Samanta Elien, od dziś będę nauczała młodego Panicza Harrego, sztuki wysławiania się i władania słowem.

Gdy Nataniel wskazał dłonią na fotel po jego lewej stronie szybko zajęła go.

Następnym był mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, jego twarz zdobiła bujna broda o jasnym odcieniu. Jego czekoladowe włosy w wielu miejscach poprzetykane były białymi nitkami, a jego oczy, ukryte za grubymi szkłami okularów błyszczały niebezpiecznym błyskiem.

Nie skłonił się Natanielowi, przysiadł na najbliższym fotelu i odkaszlnął.

\- Nauczę Cię jak się odpowiednio zachowywać, mój mały smyku...

Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Nataniela.

\- Jak się ma nasz mały Anton? Spoważniał chociaż trochę?

Nataniel za śmiał się.

\- Anton nie jest już małym chłopcem Fordin, wyprowadził się ode mnie już dobre sześć lat temu... Od tego czasu jest tu strasznie cicho i pusto.

\- Ale widzę masz kolejną osobę, którą możesz się zajmować, nazywam się Fordin Lekkernon, ale jeśli chcesz możesz nazywać mnie dziadkiem...

Gdy starszy mężczyzna skończył mówić do salonu weszła kolejną osoba, tym razem był to młody mężczyzna o fioletowo-niebieskich włosach.

Na jego ustach znajdował się zadziorny uśmieszek, który od razu przyciągał wzrok. Oczy mężczyzny miały kolor węgla.

Gdy podszedł do Nataniela i Harrego ukłonił się z rozmachem po czym przedstawił się.

\- Patrik Mallo, Rosjanin, artysta nowoczesny lecz uwielbiam kolekcjonować stare arcydzieła. Mam nauczyć niejakiego Harry'ego posługiwania się pędzlem! Cieszę się, że będę mieć nowego ucznia!

Mężczyzna energicznie potrząsnął dłonią Harry'ego jednocześnie siadając na fotelu po prawej stronie Nataniela.

Jako następna do salonu weszła kobieta, której wygląd wskazywał na nie więcej niż 30 lat. Poruszała się z gracją, niemalże latała, wydawało się, że jej stopy ledwo dotykają podłogi.

Podeszła do gospodarzy oraz innych nauczycieli, dygnęła lekko w stronę Nataniela i Harry'ego po czym cichym i melodyjnym głosem przedstawiła się, odrzucając na plecy bardzo długie jasno czerwone włosy.

\- Nazywam się Anastazja, Anastazja Ponelgin. Zostałam oddelegowana tu przez mojego nauczyciela, Pana Morgiana Meuringa. Prosił bym przekazała panu Natanielowi jego najszczersze przeprosiny, lecz nie jest w stanie przyjąć kolejnego ucznia pod swoje skrzydła. Ja za to, w jego imieniu, postaram się nauczyć młodego Panicza Harry'ego wszystkiego co sama umiem...

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, Anastazja usiadła na ostatnim wolnym fotelu, po czym Nataniel poprosił służące o odprowadzanie gości do ich nowych pokoi.

Gdy Nataniel i Harry również chciał i odejść do ogrodu na obiad do salonu weszła służąca, która przekazała, że ostatni z nauczycieli dotarł.

Nataniel uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Harry'ego widząc jego zdziwienie.

\- Przybył twój najbardziej wyczekiwany nauczyciel, Harry. Prosto ze świata magii...

Harry z radości przytulił mocno Nataniela, po czym podbiegł do drzwi, które w tym samym momencie ktoś otworzył od drugiej strony.

Zaskoczony chłopiec spojrzał w stronę drzwi, po drugiej stronie progu stał mężczyzna w jasno niebieskiej szacie, a za nim...

~~~~~~(Tu miałam zrobić przerwę/podzielić rozdział na 2 części) ~~~~~~

W drzwiach stał jasno włosy mężczyzna ubrany w jasno niebieską szatę czarodzieja. Za mężczyzną stała jedna z pokojówek trzymając za rączkę małą dziewczynkę w zwiewnej niebieskiej sukience.

Większe zdziwienie w Harrym wywołał widok dziewczynki niż "magicznego mężczyzny". Mała postać emanowała czymś czego Harry nie umiał opisać, jednak przyciągało go to do niej i nie wydawało się niebezpiecznie.

\- Nazywam się Ksenofilius Lovegood.

Powiedział mężczyzna przerywając tym rozmyślania Harrego.

\- A to moja córka, Luna. Jest od Ciebie młodsza o rok, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki, nazywanej przez jej ojca Luną, po czym podszedł do niej i przedstawiła się.

\- Wiem kim jesteś...

Powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem, a jej wzrok zdawał się przenikać przez Harry'ego.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą...

Kontynuowała, nadal tym samym tonem, tylko na chwilę spoglądając Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Jej srebrno-niebieskie oczy zdawały się widzieć o wiele więcej niż inni, one patrzyły inaczej - patrzyły w głębię człowieka, spoglądają w jego duszę...

\- Jesteś Harry Potter, ten który przeżył i ten który niesie niespodziewane...

Harry nie mógł się nadziwić mocy, z którą Luna mówiła. Jej głos, spojrzenie, wyważone, ale jednak delikatne i nieprzewidziane ruchy... To wszystko hipnotyzowało do tego stopnia, że Hchłopiec na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha...

\- Lecz niespodziewane nie jest jeszcze pewne.

Skończyła, a Harry, tak samo jak Nataniel i jej ojciec, głośno zaczerpnęli powietrza, przypominając sobie do czego służą płuca.

Nataniel zaśmiał się i roztrzepał Harry'emu włosy.

\- Lauro, zaprowadź Harry'ego i panienkę Lunę do ogrodu.

Zwrócił się do kobiety, która trzymała dziewczynkę za dłoń.

\- W tym czasie my...

Tu zwrócił się do Ksenofiliusa.

-... omówimy plan nauki mojego syna.

Odwrócił się w stronę Harrego, po czym przyklęknął, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, i powiedział do niego.

\- Opiekuj się dobrze swoją nową koleżanka Harry, a może jej ojciec częściej będzie zabierał ją na twoje lekcje.

\- Dobrze Nat!

Powiedział Harry, szczęśliwy, że poznał kolejną osobę w jego wieku, która też posiada magię.

\- Chodźmy Luna, pokażę Ci ogród.

Dziewczynka oraz pokojówka podążyły za młodym paniczem.

~~~~~ω w ogrodzie ω~~~~~

Pod jednym ze starych wierzb płaczących na trawie dwie pokojówki rozłożyły koc, a na nim ułożyły kosz piknikowy z wieloma pysznościami w środku.

Nie daleko od tego miejsca na trawie siedziała dwójka dzieci.

Harry podążając za wskazówkami Luny próbował dostrzec w trawie niesamowite istoty, o których mówiła. Niestety, nie mógł niczego zobaczyć.

\- Otwórz oczy, Harry. Wystarczy spojrzeć...

Mówiła rozmarzonym głosem dziewczynka.

\- Jeśli spojrzysz, z pewnością zobaczysz...

\- Chyba będę musiał to poćwiczyć do twoich następnych odwiedzin.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a słońce zaświeciło jej prosto w twarz, sprawiając, że jej oczy zalśniły tajemniczo.

\- Chodźmy, Harry. Plumpkiny* już wracają do swoim domków, a nasze jedzenia pachnie zbyt ładnie by je zignorować.

Harry wstał jako pierwszy, po czym strzepał że spodni trawę i podał dłoń Lunie pomagając jej wstać.

\- Masz rację, teraz czuję jaki robię się głodny...

\- Malafasy* również stają się głodne gdy jedzą... czy jesteś malafasem, Harry?

Harry zaśmiał się wyciągając z kosza kanapki, ciasteczka, napoje i inne słodkości.

\- Nic mi nie wiadomo o tym, żebym był melofasem. Jednak, kto wie? Może nim jestem.

\- Tak... Masz rację, Harry. Nie możesz wiedzieć czy jesteś nim czy nie...

Harry podał dziewczynce kanapkę ze słodkim serkiem. Luna podziękowała mu za nią, po czym oderwała od niej skórkę i odłożyła na trawę, a pozostałą część posoliła i zjadła...

~~~~~ω W salonie ω~~~~

Nataniel poprowadził gościa do salonu po czym obaj zajęli fotele na przeciwko siebie.

Ksenofilius rozpoczął rozmowę...

\- Napisał pan, panie Natanielu, że dziecko, które ma pan pod opieką od niedawna ma wielkie problemy z magią. Czy mógłby pan rozwinąć temat?

Nataniel zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym odpowiedział mężczyźnie.

\- Harry boi się swojej mocy. Przez to gdy dochodzi u niego do wybuchu dzikiej, dziecięcej magii próbuje nad tym zapanować. W jakiś sposób nauczył się "łapać" moc, która wydobywa się z niego i zmusza ją do powrotu... Rani tym swój rdzeń magiczny oraz wyniszcza swój organizm. Niedawno nabyłem dla niego artefakt magiczny, który sprawia, że "wyciek" mocy podczas wybuchu jest znacznie mniejszy... Czy istnieje jakiś sposób by pomóc mojemu synowi?

Ksenofilius słuchał w wielkim skupieniu słów Nataniela, a gdy ten skończył długo zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Chłopiec sam musi chcieć się "uleczyć" żeby cokolwiek zadziałało. Mogę jednak spróbować nauczyć go kilku sztuczek z magią może nawet opanuje trochę magii bezróżdżowej... Zrozumienie może trochę pomóc...

Wypowiedź mężczyzny przerwała służąca wbiegająca do salonu.

\- Panicz Harry ponownie stracił przytomność panie.

Nataniel szybko poderwał się z zajmowanego miejsca i biegiem ruszył w stronę ogrodów. Na odchodnym rzucił tylko do Ksenofiliusa:

\- Mam nadzieję, że twój sposób coś pomoże...  


	8. Opowieść

Na nocnym niebie błyszczało setki małych gwiazd, które przez okno w swoim pokoju obserwował mały chłopiec.

Na podłodze, obok łóżka Harry'ego siedział Nataniel głaszcząc po główce pieska.

\- Opowiedz mi o kiedyś, Nat. Proszę!

Powiedział chłopiec odwracając wzrok od gwiazd i skupiając go na mężczyźnie.

\- Co chciałbyś wiedzieć, Harry? Znam bardzo dużo ciekawych historii i może kiedyś opowiem Ci je wszystkie, lecz dzisiaj jest już zbyt późno...

Chłopiec wstał z wygodnego parapetu i usiadł na łóżku okrywając się kocem. Nataniel pomógł mu w tym, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- O innych, twoich przyjaciołach... o wiedźminach... o takich jak ty.

Nataniel uśmiechnął się do malca, po czym wygodniej usiadł obok niego na łóżku, a pieska położył obok Harry'ego.

Wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął na chwilę oczy przypominając sobie dawne czasy, po czym zaczął swoją opowieść...

\- Dawno temu było pięć szkół wiedźmińskich, nazywano je cechami: kota, żmii, gryfa, niedźwiedzia i wilka. Ja byłem wiedźminem cechu kota, każdy z nas miał swój cech, określał nas i dzielił... Najbardziej znanym wiedźminem był Geralt z Rivii, on także otrzymał dar długowieczności, nazywano go Białym Wilkiem, dlatego że pochodził z cechu wilka, a jego włosy po próbach zmieniły barwę na śnieżnobiałą, chociaż nie był starcem. Z pośród cechu wilka dane było mi poznać jeszcze tylko kilku wiedźminów i musisz wiedzieć, że żaden z nich nie miał tyłu ciekawych historii do opowiedzenia co Geralt. Był wśród nich najstarszy wiedźmin - Vesemir. Nie szło go usiec, wszyscy mówili, że będzie pierwszym wiedźminem, który umrze ze starości... aż nie stanął w obronie Ciri, dziecka niespodzianki Geralta, która była dla niego jak wnuczka. Byli też Lambert i Eskel, ale oni po prostu byli nudni... Pamiętam jak Geralt podjął się odczarowania księżniczki - strzygi. Nikt nie chciał tego zrobić i wcale się im nie dziwię, aby ją odczarować trzeba było spędzić noc w jej leżu, aż do trzeciego pienia koguta... Geralt to zrobił, ale głupek źle policzył pienia. Wylazł po drugim i księżniczka prawie była go usiekła, ale go odratowali... Długo później matka Nenneke się na niego uskarżała.

Z wiedźminami szkoły gryfa i niedźwiedzia nie miałem zbyt wiele okazji na zapoznanie się, wiem jednak że z cechu gryfa wciąż żyje Jerzy z Kagen, a z cechu niedźwiedzia - Gerd.

Cech żmii nie był zbyt lubianym, zwłaszcza po aferze z "Królobójcą Leto", ale nie tak bardzo jak część mojej szkoły. Z cechu żmii dane mi było poznać i walczyć z Leto z Gulety, niestety przez to co zrobił nie otrzymał długowieczności, otrzymał ją za to Kolgrim, świetny człowiek chociaż prawie stracił życie próbując się oczyścić z zarzutu porwania dziecka...

Nataniel westchnął głośno po czym kontynuował.

\- Moja szkoła nie miała dobrej sławy. Zdarzył się wypadek, jeszcze przed moimi mutacjami, chłopiec stracił rozum, działał czysto instynktownie, ale był szybszy i silniejszy niż wcześniejszy. Przez wiele lat później starsi próbowali odtworzyć ten efekt, na szczęście dla mnie moją mutacją zajmował się ktoś inny... Dzięki temu zachowałem rozum. Z mojej szkoły pamiętam tylko kilka osób, nie spędzałem z nimi zbyt wiele czasu ponieważ większość z nich nie była w stanie nawet się przedstawić, żywe masy mięsa istniejące jedynie by zabijać...

Nataniel spojrzał na chłopca, a zauważywszy, że ten śpi poprawił koc, którym był okryty. Pocałował go w czoło życząc mu dobrej nocy i wyszedł z pokoju.

Wspomnienia minionych lat uderzyły w niego jak taran...

\- Geralt, ty stary idioto...

Szepnął kierując się do swojego pokoju gdzie po okryciu się kocem zapadł w sen, w którym dręczyły go koszmary minionych lat...

*** We śnie Nataniela ***

Słońce świeciło młodzieńcowi w oczy, więc uniósł dłoń i osłonił je nią, przez to nie zauważył dwóch postaci podążających za nim...

W krzakach bowiem siedziała młoda jasnowłosa dziewczyna w towarzystwie o wiele starszego, również jasnowłosego, mężczyzny.

\- Daj spokój Ciri!

Powiedział mężczyzna stanowczo.

\- To kot! Kot rozumiesz! My, wiedźmini, nie walczymy między sobą, a zwłaszcza nie walczymy z kotami!

\- Daj spokój Geralt.

Powiedziała dziewczyna lekceważąco, po czym wstała z mchu i wyszła z krzaków.

\- Mości wiedźminie!

Zawołała, zwracając na siebie uwagę młodzieńca.

\- Czy śpieszno Ci w dalszą podróż?

Mówiła dalej nie zrażona tym, że mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na jej powitanie.

Gdy nie doczekała się odpowiedzi również na swoje pytanie jej ramiona opadły lekko, lecz mówiła dalej.

\- Ten oto wiedźmin Geralt, Biały Wilk, chciałby Cię wyzwać na pojedynek, mości wiedźminie.

Młodzieniec zszedł ze swojego, czarnego jak noc, konia i lekko ukłonił się w stronę panienki, która mówiła do niego.

\- Jam jest Nataniel Attiel Metiorn z rodu Blentów, masz rację twierdząc panienko, że jestem wiedźminem. Jestem nim, a zostałem wyszkolony w cechu kota. Któż to chciał wyzwać mnie na pojedynek, panienko?

Ciri zdziwiła się, zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewała,

"Geralt mówił, że nie są jak inni, że są bezmyślną masą mięsa stworzoną do zabijania...".

Była jednak zaskoczona pozytywnie, jak najbardziej pozytywnie.

W tej chwili wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy na raz, Geralt wyskoczył z za krzewów z odsłoniętym mieczem i rzucił się na Nataniela, który osłonił swoim ciałem Cirillę, jednocześnie dobywając miecza i blokując cios Białego Wilka.

Cirilla krzyknęła, z rany na (nieosłoniętym mieczem) brzuchu Nataniela zaczęła toczyć się krew, ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiąc schował srebrny miecz do swojej pochwy po prawej stronie ciała. Na jego miejsce wyjął stalowy, posiadający piękny błękitny kamień na nasadzie.

Kamień ten błysnął w słońcu oślepiając Geralta na chwilę, jedynie na kilka sekund, to jednak wystarczyło Natanielowi żeby znaleźć się za nim i jednym pewnym ciosem w tył głowy ogłuszyć go.

Dopiero wtedy odetchnął.

Podszedł do dziewczyny, która, wciągu tego niespełna chwilowego zdarzenia, opadła na kolana.

\- Nic Ci się nie stało, moja droga?

Zapytał, jednocześnie wyciągając z pakunków eliksir regeneracyjny, którym szybko przemył ranę i zawiązał ją fragmentem materiału. Podszedł do ogłuszonego mężczyzny, Geralta z Rivi, i wylał na jego twarz zawartość swojej manierki.

Ten zerwał się z ziemi jak rażony gromem ponownie sięgając po miecz, jednak nie udało mu się go unieść bo Nataniel stanął na nim stopą przygniatając go do ziemi.

\- Kim jesteś!?

Powiedział Geralt, głosem bardziej przypominającym warkot wilka niż ludzką mowę.

\- Już przedstawiałem się tej młodej damie, jednak jeśli nie słyszałeś wyraźnie będąc skrytym w listowiu mogę powtórzyć. Nazywam się Nataniel Attiel Metiorn z rodu Blentów i jestem wiedźminem cechu kota.

Spokojnie odwrócił się plecami do Geralta idąc w stronę swojego konia.

\- Jeśli to już wszystko, pożegnam się, Bracie wiedźminie.

Nataniel zdążył umieścić tylko jedną nogę w kulbace gdy poczuł szarpnięcie za długie, związane w warkocz, włosy.

Nataniel wykonał obrót przez lewe ramię wydobywając przy tym krótki sztylet z "kieszeni" w rękawie i przyłożył go do szyi osoby, która go zaczepiła. Osobą tą był nie kto inny niż sam Biały Wilk, który teraz ze zdziwieniem patrzył na ostrze przy swojej szyj.

\- Pożegnałem się, Biały wilku, niech więc każdy z nas ruszy na szlak w wybranym przez siebie kierunku... Tylko nie zapomnij o swojej ukochanej, Wilku.

Geralt stał się lekko czerwony ze złości na twarzy, wyszarpnął ostrze z dłoni Nataniela i ciął nim wzdłuż ramienia mężczyzny.

\- Czy teraz jesteś usatysfakcjonowany, Wilku?

Powiedział Nataniel wsiadając na konia.

Gdy odjeżdżał słyszał jak jego Wiedźmiński Brat obiecuje mu zemstę...

~~~www~~~

W ciszy wielkiej posiadłości nagle rozległ się krótki krzyk pana domu.

Nataniel wyrwany ze snu przez Eimi potrzebował dłuższej chwili by dojść do siebie.  


	9. Czas

O wschodzie słońca Eimi weszła do pokoju Harry'ego chcąc go obudzić, zastała jednak puste łózko. Chłopiec ubrany w dalszym ciągu w pidżamę, w jasnym odcieniu błękitu, siedział przy biurku i rysował coś...

Gdy Eimi podeszła do niego i spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem zobaczyła na kartce fragment twarzy Nataniela.

\- Pora na śniadanie paniczu Harry.

Powiedziała, na co chłopiec odłożył kartkę i ołówek. Wstał z zajmowanego miejsca i poszedł za dziewczyną do garderoby gdzie ta ubrała go w jasne spodnie i ciemno zieloną koszulkę na krótkim rękawie.

Tak ubrany podążył za dziewczyną do jadalni...

~~~ω~~~

Od chwili gdy Eimi wybudziła Nataniela z koszmaru nie zmrużył oka. Przez to w momencie gdy Harry wszedł do jadalni zobaczył Nataniela, leżącego na stole...

Na śniadanie oboje zjedli niewiele. Harry ponieważ stresował się pierwszymi lekcjami, Nataniel ponieważ miał wciąż przed oczami sceny ze swojego snu...

~~~ω~~~

Po śniadaniu Harry szybko pobiegł do pokoju artystycznego, lub, jak on go nazywał, do raju.

W pomieszczeniu czekał już na niego jego nauczyciel. Siedział on na jednym z kilku krzeseł przed białym płótnem z kilkoma farbami oraz pędzlem w ręce.

Gdy zauważył wchodzącego do pokoju ucznia uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym powiedział...

\- Wybierz coś sobie paniczu i zaczynajmy. Zobaczymy któremu z nas uda się namalować ciekawszy obraz...

Harry przytaknął mu po czym wyjął z szafki jedno z podobrazi oraz kilka farb w dużych tubkach.

Zaczęli malować... a gdy po upływie dwóch godzin Harry odłożył pędzel jego nauczyciel podszedł by ocenić obraz chłopca i był miłe zaskoczony.

Na płótnie namalowany był fragment białej altany oraz drzewa i krzewy ją otaczające.

\- Dobry wybór tematu, malowanie ludzi lub pejzaży na początku nauki słabo wypada, zwłaszcza jeśli nie umiesz jeszcze mieszać farb. Musisz popracować nad pracą nadgarstka, jedno płynne pociągnięcie jest lepsze niż trzy czy pięć krótkich i urywanych. Nie uwzględniłeś cieni, ani konta padania światła, gdzieś musi być jaśniej, a gdzieś ciemniej... Rozumiesz, Paniczu?

\- Tak.

Powiedział po czym odkładając swój obraz na bok wyszedł z sali, zerkając szybko na obraz nauczyciela.

Spoglądała na niego z płótna młoda kobieta, która miała nie więcej niż 17 lat. Jej czerwone włosy, zaplecione w dwa warkocze, oraz czarne, niczym heban, oczy stanowiły swojego rodzaju przeciwieństwa... Patrząc na ten obraz chłopiec miał wrażenie, że kobieta zaraz puści mu oczko lub wyjdzie z obrazu i stanie przed nim jako prawdziwa, żywa osoba.

~~~ω~~~

Z Natanielem z godziny na godzinę było coraz gorzej. Był osłabiony, senny i otępiały, ale nie mógł zasnąć, za każdym razem gdy zamykał oczy widział twarz uśmiechniętej, młodziutkiej Cirilli. Za każdym razem też chwilę później widział ją (Cirillę) jako staruszkę, która umarła na chorobę serca...

Nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z tym, że wszyscy, którzy byli dla niego ważni odeszli, a on nie postarzał się ani o jeden dzień...

Wraz z nadejściem końca lipca wspomnienia do niego wracały ze zdwojoną siłą. Święto Lammas* kończące Feainn* było dla niego szczególnie bolesne. Nie był w stanie odgrodzić się od przeszłości.

Gdy ponure myśli związane ze świętem elfów w całości przysłoniły jego umysł nagle coś sobie uświadomił:

"Lammas... zaraz po Feainn... w pierwszej części sierpnia. Jeszcze jest Feainn, a to oznacza, że jest jeszcze lipiec... ostatni dzień lipca... Urodziny HARRY'EGO!"

Nataniel momentalnie zerwał się z fotela, który zajmował i natychmiast tego pożałował. W oczach mu pociemniało, pokój zawirował wokół niego jednak udało mu się przytrzymać oparcia fotela, dzięki temu nie stracił równowagi.

Odsuwając swoje problemy i nocne mary na dalszy plan zajął się planowaniem uroczystości.

~~~ω~~~

Po kilku godzinach pracy, która pomogła mu uspokoić się i zapomnieć, chociaż na chwilę, miał przed sobą właśnie wstępny plan uroczystości oraz fragmenty listy gości.

Według zamysłu Nataniela bal miał odbyć się w sali bankietowej, w południowym skrzydle posiadłości, a bankiet i zabawa w ogrodzie, który Harry bardzo kochał.

We wschodniej części, gdzie było wiele kwietników chciał umieścić pod nielicznymi drzewami (wierzbami) koce, na których goście mogli by zjeść drugie śniadanie.

W centralnej części, gdzie była altana, planował umieszczenie najważniejszych gości, przy niewielkim stole. W tym miejscu Nataniel mógł by wręczyć chłopcu swój prezent oraz zagrać coś dla niego na fortepianie.

W jego planach znalazła się również możliwość kupienia kilku dmuchanych zamków w mugolskim świecie i rozstawienie ich na błoniach, z drugiej strony posiadłości.

Nataniel nie był jednak jeszcze pewny kogo powinien zaprosić na szóste urodziny Harry'ego - pierwsze, które obchodził jako jego syn.

Z jednej strony chciał zaprosić wszystkie magiczne rodziny, które posiadały dzieci w wieku zbliżonym do Harry'ego.

Z drugiej jednak obawiał się tego, że Harry będzie zbyt przytłoczony tym. Wiedział, że Harry potrzebuje więcej czasu by otworzyć się przed obcymi, by spróbować ich poznać...

Dlatego na jego liście znajdowało się jedynie kilka osób:

* Draco

* Luna

* Anton

* Eimi

To były jedyne osoby, poza Natanielem, przed którymi się otworzył...

Rozmyślania mężczyzny przerwał krzyk dobiegający z jednego z pokoi na piętrze, przerobionego na salę balową.

To tam właśnie odbywała się pierwsza lekcja tańca Harry'ego.

Nataniel spojrzał na zegarek, wskazywał on już kilka minut po 17. Mężczyzna wstał z zajmowanego miejsca, a swoje kroki skierował w stronę ogrodu gdzie miał zamiar odpocząć od wszystkiego...

~~~ω~~~

W małej sali balowej w tym samym czasie Harry próbował powtarzać kroki wykonywane przez jego nauczycielkę, jednak nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze.

Kilkukrotnie potknął się już o swoje stopy czym zdenerwował nauczycielkę.

\- Jeszcze raz, paniczu!

Zagrzmiała gdy Harry ponownie podnosił się z podłogi i rozcierał okrężnymi ruchami pośladki, na które upadł.

\- Prawa noga z przodu, dalej! A teraz, raz, dwa, trzy! Stopy razem! I jeszcze raz! Raz, dwa, trzy... raz, dwa, trzy! Coraz lepiej!

Powiedziała gdy chłopcu udało się wykonać jej polecenie bez potknięcia.

\- Spróbujmy z muzyką.

Powiedziała opuszczając igłę gramofonu na płytę. Chwilę później po pomieszczeniu rozniosła się delikatna muzyka.

\- Słuchaj! Wysłuchaj się w muzykę! I... raz, dwa, trzy! Raz, dwa, trzy! Szybciej!

Harry był już zmęczony, ale sam poprosił kobietę o pokazanie mu kilku kroków przed ich pierwszymi zajęciami, więc nie mógł narzekać.

Gdy muzyka ucichła nauczycielka podziękowała mu za dzisiejszą lekcję i pozwoliła mu odejść...

Harry swoje kroki skierował w stronę jadalni, gdzie służba już z pewnością podała kolację.

~~~ω~~~

Przez bardzo długi czas wpatrywał się w jeden punkt ogrodu nic nie widzącym wzrokiem.

Robił by to o wiele dłużej gdyby nie Eimi, która zmusiła go do zjedzenia kolacji...

W jadalni zastał niecodzienny widok, Harry spał na stole z twarzą ubrudzoną w drzemie, z którym jadł kanapkę.

Nataniel zaśmiał się, ale nie obudził chłopca. Przeniósł go tylko do jego pokoju gdzie przebranego w piżamkę nakrył kocem i udał się do swojego pokoju... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Elfi kalendarz - rok dla elfów jest zwrotnikowy, podzielony na osiem savaedów, wyznaczonych przez osiem świąt.  
> * Savaed - rok w kalendarzu elfów dzieli się na osiem części zwanych savaedami. Niektóre z nich noszą te same nazwy co święta je rozpoczynające.  
> * Lammas - czyli dojrzewanie to w kalendarzu elfów święto żniw mające miejsce, według rachuby ludzi, w pierwszych dniach sierpnia. Rozpoczyna siódmy, przedostatni savaed roku.  
> * Feainn - szósty savaed roku elfów, rozpoczyna go święto Midaëte.


	10. Kot i Wilki

Po ciężkim dniu nadeszła dla Nataniela równie ciężka noc...

Po tym jak Eimi wyrwała mężczyznę z jego sennej mary w środku nocy nie zmrużył już oka. Bał się...

Demony przeszłości wciąż i wciąż do niego wracały, choć niekiedy wydawało mu się, że już się z nimi uporał one ponownie wracały. Zawsze przed Lammas - dniem gdy to elfy ofiarowały dar nieśmiertelności wiedźminom.

Lammas... czas dojrzewania...

Gdy przez nieosłonięte okno do pokoju mężczyzny dostało się światło księżyca ten zmęczony całym dniem zasnął, oddając się w ręce Morfeusza - boga marzeń sennych.

~~~ω/ (ponownie) we śnie Nataniela \ω~~~

Pomiędzy górami, niczym stworzony przez naturę, wyrastał wielki kamienny zamek. Nad bramą, przed którą znajdował się most zwodzony, wykuty w białym kamieniu zawieszony był "medalion" cechu wilka.

\- Dalej nie mogę z tobą pójść, panienko.

Powiedział mężczyzna zsiadając z wielkiego, czarnego niczym noc konia.

Gdy jego stopy dotknęły ziemi od razu odwrócił się by zdjąć z konia jasnowłosą dziewczynę, która miała nie więcej niż 13 lat.

Gdy dziewczyna stała już pewne na nogach Nataniel wyciągnął z kulbaki niewielki pakujemy po czym odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Czekaj!

Krzyknęła dziewczyna łapiąc go jednocześnie za ramię.

\- A co jeśli nikogo nie ma w Kaer Morhen? Co jeśli nadal jestem w niebezpieczeństwie?

Mężczyzna zamyślił się chwilę, po czym powiedział.

\- Zaczekam więc w tym miejscu do wieczora...

Powiedział, choć słońce stało jeszcze wysoko na niebie.

\- (...) lecz jeżeli nie czeka Cię tu żadne niebezpieczeństwo odejdę nim słońce oświetli najwyższą wierzę. Rozumiesz?

Dziewczyna potwierdziła delikatnym skinieniem głową, po czym zbiegła szybko ze wzniesienia w stronę mostu, a w tym czasie Nataniel zdjął siodło ze swojego konia i nakarmił go.

Cały czas jednak miał dłoń na mieczu.

W momencie gdy mężczyzna chciał usiąść na jednej z wielu skał z zamku usłyszał przerażający krzyk. Poderwał się natychmiast i wyciągając w biegu miecz, zbiegł ze wzniesienia kierując się w miejsce, z którego dochodził krzyk.

Gdy tam dotarł nie zobaczył jednak martwej dziewczyny, jak się spodziewał, tylko trzech wiedźminów cechu wilka.

\- O co tu chodzi?

Zapytał szybko chowając miecz, nie zdejmując jednak z niego dłoni.

\- Vesemirze*, to kot!

Powiedział jeden z trójki mężczyzn.

\- Tak, to kot Lambert, ale jak widzisz, mało koci ten kot*...

Powiedział najstarszy z mężczyzn. Miał on siwe włosy oraz krótką brodę, ale to jego złote oczy były najstarsze. Przez myśl Nataniela przebiegło jedno pytanie: "Czy jest starszy niż ten zamek?"

Szybko jednak wyrzucił je ze swojej głowy skupiając się na trzech nieznajomych, którzy mogli być jego wrogami...

\- Pytam jeszcze raz, ale więcej powtarzać nie będę, o co tutaj chodzi? Odpowiadaj starcze!

Powiedział tracąc cierpliwości.

Mężczyzna zmierzył go czujnym wzrokiem po czym odezwał się, uderzając jednocześnie w tył głowy mężczyznę, którego wcześniej nazwał Lambertem.

\- Chodzi o to chłopcze...

Powiedział, a pozostali dwaj zaśmiali się.

\- (...) o to, że...

Nie zrażony chichotami kontynuował, uderzając w głowę drugiego mężczyznę.

\- (...) nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z "takim" kotem.

Nataniel zaśmiał się...

\- "Takim" ? To znaczy jakim, wilku?

Vesemir zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział na zadane mu przez Nataniela pytanie.

\- Z myślącym i rozumiejącym. Twój cech znany jest z... niekonwencjonalnych metod na wzmocnienie wiedźminów. Możesz mi zatem wytłumaczyć jak... jak to możliwe, że jesteś wiedźminem, a nie mutantem z instynktem bestii?

Nataniel uśmiechnął się delikatnie do dziewczyny, która stała za trzema wiedźminami cechu wilka i uważnie obserwowała wszystko co się działo.

Mężczyźni niecierpliwili się, jednak nie przyśpieszało to odpowiedzi Nataniela.

Ten spojrzał w niebo na słońce, które, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, chyliło się już ku zachodowi.

\- Już czas na mnie, bracia wiedźmini.

Pożegnał się z wiedźminami po czym odwrócił się i spokojnym krokiem udał się w stronę bramy. Będąc już w niej odwrócił się...

\- I pilnujcie tej małej panienki, jest nieznośna. Następnym razem jak znajdę ją błądzącą na szlaku nie zabiorę jej...

Nie niepokojony już przez nikogo opuścił Kaer Morhen...

~~~ω~~~

Nataniel przez kilkanaście minut przebywał w stanie, którego nie potrafił określić. Nie spał ponieważ czuł małe rączki, które delikatnie nim potrząsały, jednak nie był w stanie się poruszyć, dać znak, że już nie śpi.

Nie trwało to jednak długo gdy udało mu się otworzyć oczy zauważył nad sobą małą ciemnowłosą postać - jego syna.

Pomimo bólu jaki powodowały w nim sny o przeszłości uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

\- Dziś to ja spałem dłużej, Harry.

Powiedział po czym chciał się podnieść z zajmowanego miejsca, jednak przeszkodziły mu w tym małe rączki Harry'ego, które ten położył na jego klatce piersiowej i zmusił mężczyznę do ponownego położenia się.

Nagle do pokoju wpadła jak burza Eimi prowadząc za sobą Antona.

\- Nie strasz mnie tak nigdy więcej!

Krzyknęła, po czym mocno przytuliła Nataniela.

\- Nie mogłam Cię obudzić... to było straszne...

Z oczu dziewczyny popłynęły łzy, które szybko starał i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, choć nie był to szczery uśmiech.

Nataniel podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej po czym Anton zbadał go.

\- Hmm, nie jesteś chory... Wygląda na to, że po prostu masz koszmary. Najlepiej będzie jeśli w końcu z kimś o tym porozmawiasz...

\- Anton... wiesz przecież...

\- Tak! Wiem...

Powiedział mężczyzna po czym pożegnał się i ruszył ku drzwiom. Gdy stał przy nich powiedział jeszcze:

\- Nie przesadzaj z eliksirem bezsennego snu... i naprawdę musisz z kimś porozmawiać...

\- Dziękuję Anton.

Gdy Anton opuścił pokój Nataniela, zapanowała w nim niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał Harry.

\- Więc... istniało pięć wiedźmińskich szkół?

Nataniel zaśmiał się po czym zaczął opowiadać chłopcu o swojej młodości...

~~~ω~~~

-Tak więc jak wcześniej już Ci mówiłem, istnieje pięć cechów wiedźmińskich. Każdy z nich został powołany aby chronić ludzi przed istotami, których nie rozumieli...

\- Ilu was było?

Zapytał Harry, przerywając tym wypowiedz Nataniela.

\- Wielu... Niekiedy młodzi wiedźmini ginęli na szlaku zanim zrozumieli, jak to jest żyć... Rzadko zdarzały się też okazje do spotkania się całą szkołą... Niekiedy nie wiedziałem nawet kto jest wiedźminem mojej szkoły, a kto pochodzi z innej...

\- Opowiesz mi jakąś twoją historię?

Zapytał chłopiec, ponownie przerywając mężczyźnie wypowiedz.

\- Dobrze... o czym chciał byś posłuchać?

Zapytał i nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Szczęśliwy chłopiec zawołał:

\- O wilkach! I o walce!

Nataniel zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym zaczął mówić...

\- Skoro chcesz słuchać o wilkach i walkach - mam świetną historię. O tym jak walczyłem z Geraltem z Rivii pod Kaer Morhen...

-=== Opowieść Nataniela ===-

Gdy po "odstawieniu" Cirilli z Cintry Nataniel wracał do swojego konia na jego drodze wyrósł, jak grzyby po deszczu, jasno włosy mężczyzna.

W dłoniach dzierżył obnażony miecz, który skierowany był w stronę Nataniela.

\- Co tu robisz, kocie!?

Wywarczał, a miecz w jego dłoni przez chwilę był bliżej piersi Nataniela niż wcześniej.

\- Znalazłem coś co zdecydowanie należy do Ciebie, więc postanowiłem to oddać...

Powiedział Nataniel wymijając Geralta i kierując się do konia.

Gdy był już kilka kroków od swojego wierzchowca wilk ruszył za nim krzycząc jednocześnie, by: "Dobył swój miecz!", Nataniel jednak nie zareagował w dalszym ciągu kierując się do konia. Po chwili poczuł silne szarpnięcie, które powaliło go na ziemię, nad nim stał dumny z siebie Geralt z Rivi. Znudzony Nataniel teraz odrobinę się obudził. Wizja nadchodzącej walki była dla niego kusząca...

Nataniel uderzył stopą w nogę Geralta przez co ten stracił równowagę i zanim udało mu się ją odzyskać nad nim stał już Nataniel z wysoko uniesioną głową oraz emanującą od niego aurą zwycięzcy. Płynnym ruchem sięgnął po swój miecz.

\- Masz ostatnią szansę by ujść z życiem wilku, inaczej skopię twoją rzyć*!

Oczy Nataniela pociemniały, a wilk wstał z ziemi otrzepując się z piasku i wydobył miecz z pochwy...

\- Tak więc niech wygra lepszy, kocie!

Rozpętała się straszna bitwa na polu przegląd Kaer Morhen, a z murów zamku przyglądały im się cztery pary oczu...

~~~www~~~

Pierwsze promienie słońca przedarły się przez zasłony w sypialnia Nataniela wygrywając z jego ust zrezygnowany jęk .

Mężczyzna odwrócił się plecami do okna, jednak nie pozwoliło mu to na kontynuowanie snu. Obok niego leżał bowiem mały chłopiec, który wyczuwając ruch mężczyzny otworzył oczka. Chwilę przecierał je piąstkami starając się pozbyć z nich oznak snu.

Nataniel pogłaskał chłopca po głowie przygładzając jednocześnie jego roztrzepane włosy.

\- Jak się spało, Harry?

Chłopiec przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, po czym uśmiechnął się słodko pokazując Natanielowi swoje białe ząbki.

\- Dobrze, Nat. Śniadanie?

Nataniel zaśmiał się, jednocześnie podnosząc się z łóżka. Po chwili zauważył, że Harry ponownie usnął i nie chcąc go budzić po cichu opuścił pokój.

W jadalni czekało na niego pyszne śniadanie, które z radością zjadł.

Po śniadaniu i ubraniu się w odpowiedni strój Nataniel udał się do swojego gabinetu gdzie do późna planował szczegóły imprezy urodzinowej Harry'ego.

~~~ω[natomiast Harry]ω~~~

Po opuszczeniu pokoju przez Nataniela Harry szybko zerwał się z łóżka i przebrał się w swoim pokoju.

Gdy usłyszał, że Nataniel wraca do swojego pokoju by się ubrać szybko wrócił do łóżka mężczyzny i nakrył się kocem po sam nos, żeby Nataniel nic nie zauważył.

Mężczyzna kręcił się po pokoju przez kilka minut, a przed wyjściem pocałował lekko chłopca w czoło...

Gdy tylko Nataniel wyszedł ze swojego pokoju Harry wyskoczyła z pod kołdry i pobiegł do pokoju swojego nauczyciela sztuki.

Zastukał energicznie w drzwi, a gdy tylko te się otworzyły wszedł do środka.

\- Idziemy latać, nauczycielu?

\- Tak, paniczu. Muszę jeszcze tylko wziąć miotły i możemy iść na dwór.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko po czym wybiegł z pomieszczenia kierując się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych...

Na zewnątrz mężczyzna szybko dogonił chłopca i w skrócie wytłumaczył mu na czym polega latanie na miotle.

\- Jeśli chcesz "połączyć" miotłę że swoją magią musisz przed pierwszym jej użyciem położyć ją na ziemi, wyciągnąć nad nią rękę, która włada mocą, po czym głośno i wyraźnie powiedzieć "Do mnie".

Chłopiec z uwagą przysłuchiwał się temu co mówił jego nauczyciel.

\- Chcesz spróbować, paniczu?

Spytał, a gdy zauważył w oczach Harry'ego ekscytację podał mu miotłę, która została specjalnie przygotowana dla dzieci zbyt dużych na dziecięce miotełki lecz zbyt małe na miotły dla dorosłych, na specjalną prośbę Nataniela na tą konkretną miotłę zostało rzucone dodatkowo wiele zaklęć ochronnych.

\- Teraz, wiesz co masz robić?

\- Tak! Do mnie!

Gdy to powiedział w jego dłoni znalazła się rączka miotły.

Szczęśliwy Harry przerzucił odważny nogę przez drążek i szybko usadowił się na niej. Nim jego nauczyciel zdążył zareagować odbił się mocno od ziemi i poszybował kilka metrów po czym zawisnął w powietrzu. Zawrócił i zrobił dwa kółka ponad głową swojego nauczyciela nim ten dołączył do niego w powietrzu.

\- Bardzo dobrze Ci idzie paniczu. Proszę jednak byś nigdy więcej tego nie robił. Powinieneś zaczekać na moje dalsze instrukcje...

Harry posmutniał na jego słowa, jego miotła zaczęła kierować się w dół.

\- Dobrze, jednak jeśli już jesteśmy w powietrzu możemy trochę polatać.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się radośnie po czym idąc za radami nauczyciela latał wokół niego.

~~~ω~~~

Gdy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi Harry wraz z Natanielem usiedli przy stole w jadalni do kolacji.

\- Jak Ci minął dzień, Harry?

Spytał Nataniel krojąc na swoim talerzu naleśnika.

\- Dobrze, nauczyłem się latać na miotle. Może po latamy razem?

Nataniel zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym odpowiedział.

\- Dobrze, Harry. W przyszłym tygodniu z chęcią z tobą po latam.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko...

~~~ω~~~

\- Nat! Ja chcę historię na dobranoc!

Powiedział Harry, a niektóre przedmioty w jego pokoju uniosły się. Magia chłopca w dalszym ciągu była niebezpieczna, Stary artefakt nie wiele pomógł w opanowaniu jej, sprawił jednak, że magia nie raniła samego Harry'ego.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, Harry. Co powiesz na historię, o tym jak poznałem jednego z ostatnich smoków? Była to córka złotego smoka Trzy kawki...

Chłopiec położył się wygodniej na łóżku więc mężczyzna zaczął swoją opowieść.

\- Była z niej niesamowita dziewczyna, nazywała się Saskia... Saskia smokobójczyni, tak ją zwano. Poznałem ją gdy podróżowałem w poszukiwaniu Leto królobójcy... Prowadziła swoje chłopskie wojska odziane w skóry i uzbrojone w kosy na wojska króla... Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie ma szans i ona też to wiedziała - jednak jej siłą, upóe i chart ducha nie dawały jej się poddać...

Pamiętam jak pewna czarownica przejęła nad nią kontrolę, Geralt z Rivii nieomal ją wtedy zabił...

Jednak wszystko skończyło się dobrze...

Nataniel zauważył jak chłopiec dyskretnie ziewa, przerwał więc swoją opowieść i utulił go do snu.

\- Śpij Harry dokończę tą opowieść innym razem...

\- Dobrze... Dobranoc, Nat...

Powieki chłopca opadły na policzki, a jego oddech wyrównał się, mężczyzna otulił go jeszcze szczelnie kocem i pocałował w czoło po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mało koci ten kot, odnosi się do tego, że wszyscy wiedźmini cechu kota byli, jak pisałam wcześniej żywą masą mięśni stworzoną jedynie do zabijania. Większość z nich nie potrafiła tak na prawdę myśleć, działali czysto instynktownie.  
>  * Rzyć – w powieściach A. Sapkowskiego, dupa :P  
>  * W Kear Morhen (z starszej mowy – warownia starego morza) byli Vesemir, Lambert i Eskel. Geralt dopiero do niego miał dotrzeć i po drodze, schodząc ze wzgórza, wpadł na Nataniela.


	11. Gość

Na parapecie, oparta policzkiem o szybę, siedziała niesamowicie piękna kobieta. Jej ciemno czerwone włosy lśniły niesamowitym blaskiem w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

Jej usta poruszały się powoli, jakby rozmawiała z kimś, lecz nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Nataniel z Harrym, gdy zauważył kobietę szybko wypchnął chłopca na korytarz, zatrzaskując mu drzwi przed nosem.

\- Oriano! Co ty u licha tutaj robisz?

\- Ja również cieszę się widząc cię Natan...

\- Oriano!

Powiedział z ostrzegawczą nutą w głosie mężczyzna.

\- A gdzie mam pójść, Natan? Byłam już wszędzie, to nie jest już nasz świat... Nie potrafię już w nim żyć Natan.

\- Nie możesz się tu zjawiać z dnia na dzień, Oriano.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, przechylając przy tym głowę lekko w lewo, układając ją na swoim własnym ramieniu.

Ubrana była w czarną suknię z bardzo głębokim dekoltem, w niektórych miejscach była porwana oraz brudna od ziemi, ale nie sprawiało to, że wyglądała na chodź troszkę mniej wyszukaną.

Rękawy uszyte z delikatnej koronki ozdabianej gdzie nie gdzie małymi połyskującymi kamyczkami, do łokci były ubrudzone zaschniętą już krwią.

\- Nie mam gdzie się podziać Natan. Nie mogę po prostu mieszkać w jednym miejscu, po kilku latach wszyscy zauważają, że się nie zmieniam. Raz nawet przybyli egzorcyści z jakiegoś ich kościoła... Uwierz mi, że próbowałam z nimi żyć, ale po prostu nie potrafię...

\- Rozumiem cię, Oriano, ale nie możesz tu zostać.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę drzwi łapiąc jednocześnie kobietę, która podczas ich krótkiej wymiany zdań zdążyła do niego podejść, za ramię.

\- Natan... Proszę cię!

\- Dobrze, jedna noc. Później odejdziesz stąd. Znajdź Geralta, on też nie potrafi się odnaleźć w tym nowym świecie.

\- Natan, czy zapomniałeś, że za każdym razem gdy jesteśmy w tym samym państwie próbuje mnie zabić?

\- Sierociniec?

\- Tak, sierociniec i inne rzeczy…

\- Właśnie dlatego nie możesz zostać! Nie chcę byś piła z mojego syna.

\- Syna?

Zapytała zdziwiona Oriana.

\- Tak, Harry jest moim synem.

\- Tak jak Mikel, Leo, Marel, Sent i Anton? Które to z kolei dziecko, które przygarniasz? Naprawdę lubisz cierpieć, prawda Natan? Przecież pamiętasz, że czas nie ma na nas wpływu, nie tak jak na wszystkich wokół…

\- Oriano!

Powiedział Nataniel, a na jego twarzy malował się tak wielki ból i strata, że kobieta zamilkła na chwilę.

\- Leczysz ból po śmierci innym życiem, prawda?

\- Tak Oriano. Chodźmy.

\- Dziękuję, Natan.

Wyszli z pokoju i Nataniel szybko otworzył jej drzwi do własnej sypialni, szepcząc jej przy tym na ucho "Zaraz się tobą zajmę". Mężczyzna zaprowadził Harry'ego do sypialni, sprawdzając przy tym, czy przypadkiem Oriana nie zostawiła tam żadnych zwłok.

\- Kim ona jest?

Przerwał ciszę Harry.

\- Przyjaciółką z dawnych dni. Nie zostanie tu na długo, obiecuję. Nie musisz się bać.

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, sięgając po pidżamę. Po chwili zaczął się przebierać, a gdy był już gotowy do snu Nataniel pomógł mu ułożyć się na łóżku.

\- Nie boję się jej.

Powiedział chłopiec po chwili.

\- Wydawała mi się całkiem miła, a przynajmniej tak poczułem...

\- Masz rację, Harry. Oriana, jak na wampira jest całkiem miła. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie chcę jej tu widzieć.

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się mężczyźnie próbując zrozumieć uczucia malujące się na jego twarzy. Jednak to w jego oczach odnalazł to co tłumaczyło zachowanie mężczyzny: troska. Troszczył się o chłopca bardziej niż o starą przyjaciółkę.

Chłopiec skinął leciutko głową, co sprowadziło na ziemię pogrążonego w swoich myślach Nataniela.

\- Śpij dobrze Harry.

Powiedział wychodząc z pokoju.

~~~www~~~

Gdy w środku nocy Harry otworzył oczy nie był pewny co go obudziło. Rozejrzał się jednak szybko po pokoju, a dostrzegając postać siedzącą na parapecie w oknie skulił się i mocniej okrył kocem.

Chłopiec pozostawał w bezruchu mając nadzieję, że, jak podejrzewał wampirzyca, go nie zauważy.

Po chwili do jego uszu dotarła cicha piosenka śpiewana przez kobietę.

\- Wilk już zasnął pośród drzew  
wiatr nietoperze kołysze,  
i tylko ty jedna nie śpisz bo:  
w śnie dręczą Cię stwory siejące zło.  
Ptaki milkną gdy zmierzcha,  
słychać spokojny dech bydła,  
i tylko ty z lęku nie śpisz bo:  
przyjdzie wiedźmin i spęta cię,  
za sakwe utnie: rączki, nóżki.  
Aż z twej duszki, nic nie zostanie.  
Nic nie zostanie...

(Link do tej piosenki [Nie mojego autorstwa]: watch?v=wd2YFj5qRvI )

\- To piękna piosenka...

Powiedział przerywając ciszę, która nastąpiła w pokoju gdy kobieta skończyła śpiewać.

\- Ludzie już o niej zapomnieli.

Odpowiedziała, po czym wstała z parapetu powiewając swoją, niematerialną zdawało by się, sukienką. Podeszła do łóżka chłopca i przysiadła na jego skraju. Połaskała o delikatnie po policzku po czym odgarnęła włosy z jego czoła.

Poprawiła koc pod którym leżał po czym ponownie zaczęła śpiewać cichym, uspokajającym głosem...

Ukołysany tą piosenką Harry usnął szybko i spał spokojnie.

~~~www~~~

Rano, gdy chłopca obudził śpiew ptaków, w pokoju nie było już kobiety. Harry wstał szybko i ubrał się mając nadzieję, że uda mu się z nią porozmawiać. Zbiegł szybko po schodach, przyprawiając tym o zawał kilka starszych służących.

W jadalni za stołem już czekał na niego Nataniel.

\- Dzień dobry!

Przywitał się szybko, siadając przy stole. Szybko nałożył sobie na talerz kilka kanapek.

\- Gdzie jest Oriana?

Zapytał zanim zaczął jeść spoglądając ciekawsko na Nataniela. Ten po chwili przerwał jedzenie by odpowiedzieć chłopcu.

\- Myślę, że jest teraz w moim pokoju, z pewnością śpi… W nocy nie zmrużyła oka, uwielbia obserwować księżyc, a w nocy mieliśmy pełnię. To jej ulubiony moment w miesiącu.

Przez chwilę Nataniel wyglądał na nieobecnego. Potrząsnął lekko głową odganiając wspomnienia po czym spojrzał na chłopca zaciekawiony.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Była u mnie w nocy. Śpiewała...

Nataniel uśmiechnął się.

\- Uwielbia to. Zwłaszcza upodobała sobie jedną, bardzo starą piosenkę.

Nataniel szybko odwrócił uwagę chłopca. Wspominając oczekiwanego dzisiaj gościa.

\- Lucjusz skontaktował się ze mną wcześniej, mówił, że dostarczy Draco po śniadaniu, więc powinniśmy się zbierać. Nie sądzisz?

Zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach mężczyzna.

Harry w ekspresowym tempie skończył śniadanie i przeniósł się do salonu, gdzie przez sieć Fiuu, miał przenieść się Draco.

\- Co powiesz na to, żebyście czas do obiadu spędzili w ogrodzie? Powiem Eimi, żeby dostarczyła wam drugie śniadanie do altany, dobrze?

\- Mhym przytaknięcie

Powiedział Harry nie odrywając oczu od paleniska.

Po chwili ogień zmienił się z żółto-czerwonego w zielony. Nim minęła sekunda w ogniu pojawił się Draco. Jego szata oraz twarz w większości ubrudzone była sadzą.

\- Harry! Już się nie mogłem doczekać!

Zawołał Draco i nie zważając na brudne ubranie podbiegł do Harry'ego i uściskał go mocno.  
Nataniel zaśmiał się na tak intensywne powitanie chłopców, którzy widzieli się nie więcej niż dwa tygodnie wcześniej.

\- Też się cieszę Draco.

\- Ja również się cieszę chłopcy, a teraz na górę, przebrać się!

Powiedział Nataniel, ledwo powstrzymując się przed śmiechem.  
Chłopcy posłusznie podreptali na piętro i po kilku chwilach wrócili ubrani w inne rzecz. Twarz Draco już nie była brudna od sadzy, a w ramionach Harry'ego radośnie siedział Arsen.

\- Bawcie się dobrze chłopcy!

Zawołał za nimi widząc jak szybko zbiegają ze schodów i kierują się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

~~~www~~~

\- Draco!

Krzyczał Harry idąc, z Arsenem pod pachą, między drzewami w ogrodzie.

\- Gdzie jesteś?

Pomimo, że krzyczał coraz głośniej odpowiadała mu cisza...

\- Draco! Musimy już iść, zaraz będzie obiad!

W odpowiedzi liście na jednym z drzew zaszeleściły, jednak gdy Harry tam spojrzał nie dostrzegł jasnowłosego chłopca, a małego ptaszka o fioletowych piórach.

Zasmucony dalej szedł pośród drzew, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że szukając swojego przyjaciela bardzo oddalił się od domu...

\- Draco! Draco!

Wciąż krzyczał, coraz częściej schylając się pod dużymi gałęziami lub szukając innego przejścia gdy nie mógł się przecisnąć między drzewami.

Nagle drzewa zniknęły, wyszedł na niewielką polanę, po środku której płynął niewielki strumień.

Nad wodą zauważył coś czego się tu nie spodziewał. Na kamieniu, mocząc stopy w wodzie, siedział Draco.

\- Draco!

Zawołał Harry, podbiegając do niego.

\- No nareszcie, czekam tu na Ciebie już pół dnia Harry.

Powiedział mniejszy z chłopców, jednak jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez Harry'ego, który mocno się do niego przytulił.

\- Nie zostawiając mnie więcej...

Po chwili niesamowitego szczęścia zaczęły jednak docierać do niego ostrzegawcze sygnały, które wysyłało do niego jego całe ciało.

Draco był zimny, wręcz lodowaty, a jego ciało było lekko mokre... Odsunął się od niego na wyciągnięcie ramion, wciąż trzymając swoje dłonie na jego ramionach. Oczy chłopca lekko świeciły, a uszy były ledwo zauważalnie szpiczaste na końcach.

Gdy "Draco" zauważył na co patrzy Harry złapał go mocno w pasie, a wokół nich zaczęła się wytwarzać bardzo gęsta mgła.

Wtedy Harry to usłyszał, bardzo cichy głos dochodzący z dziury w ziemi na granicy lasu.

\- Uciekaj Harry...

To był Draco.  
Był blady i, jakby, wysuszony...

Harry wiedział, że nie może mu pomóc...  
Nie miał nic czym mógłby walczyć z potworem...

Wyrwał się z uścisku szponów potwora i szybko zaczął biec w stronę domu... Z oczu płynęły mu łzy. Bał się... Bał się, i to bardzo...

Biegł przez las, aż w końcu dotarł do drzwi rezydencji. Już od progu zaczął wołać Nataniela, który szybko wybiegł w jego kierunku biorąc go na ręce i przytulając do serca.

\- Nie... Nat! Draco... Niebezpieczeństwo...

Mówił pół słówkami wciąż próbując wyrównać oddech.

Nataniel rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nie dostrzegając małego Malfoya zaniepokoił się.

\- Gdzie on jest, Harry!

Chłopiec lekko skulił się w ramionach mężczyzny. Jednak przezwyciężył strach, każda sekunda mogła zaważyć nad życiem lub śmiercią Draco.

Szybko zaczął opowiadać o tym co się stało. Gdy opisał mężczyźnie stworzenie, które schwytało Draco ten zaklął po czym z chłopcem na rękach zaczął się kierować w stronę skarbca, do którego zabronił malcowi wchodzić.

W środku na manekinie wisiała zbroja wiedźmińskiego cechu wilka, lekka i nie hamująca ruchów... Nataniel ubrał ją szybko po czym chwycił miecz wiszący na ścianie.

\- Witaj przyjacielu...

Powiedział wieszając go sobie na plecach.

\- Znów zasmakujesz krwi potwora.

Nataniel wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego dłoń, którą ten bez wahania uścisnął i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia...

Gdy znaleźli się w salonie Nataniel zasłonił Harry'emu uszy po czym krzyknął dość głośno.

\- Oriano! Potrzebuję Cię!

Nie minęło nawet pół minuty gdy kobieta pojawiła się przed nimi ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co się stało? Nigdy nie prosisz o pomoc…

Nataniel spojrzał na Harry'ego, który trząsł się lekko ze strachu, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy.

\- Znajdź chłopca w lesie, zabierz mnie tam i chroń Harry'ego. Potworem zajmę się osobiście!

Powiedział biorąc Harry'ego ponownie w ramiona i kierując się w stronę ogrodów.

-Idziesz, czy nie?

Kobieta zaśmiała się dźwięcznie po czym rozpięła swoją suknię, która spłynęła po jej ciele jak stworzona z mgły, po czym zniknęła. Pojawiła się ponownie w bramie prowadzącej do ogrodu i z figlarnym uśmieszkiem zapytała:

\- Idziesz, czy nie?

Nataniel chciał się roześmiać, jednak zmartwienie i strach nie pozwalały mu na to ściskając gardło. Martwił się o chłopca. Martwił się i obwiniał, miał się przecież nim zaopiekować, a nie potrafił nawet ustrzec go przed wpadnięciem w sidła potwora.

Mocniej przytulił Harry'ego do swojego boku po czym ruszył w stronę wampirzycy.

\- Ruszaj! Znajdź go!

Zawołał, wiedząc, że nawet jeśli on jej nie widział to ona go z łatwością słyszała.

~~~www~~~

Harry wraz z Natanielem biegli przez las w stronę wskazanego przez Harry'ego strumienia, co jakiś czas Oriana pokazywała się i wskazywała im kierunek, lub naprowadzała ich na pewniejszą ścieżkę. Drogę pokonali w ekspresowym tempie, wydawało się, że drzewa wręcz uskakiwały im z drogi...

\- To tu?

Spytał w pewnym momencie Nataniel odginając jedną z gałęzi, która zasłaniała polanę.

Harry przyjrzał się jej, strumień wyglądał tak samo jak wcześniej, nie było jednak nigdzie stwora ani Draco.

Pokiwał głową na "tak" i powiedział:

\- Tam była dziura, w której był Draco... a ten stwór siedział na kamieniu obok strumienia...

\- Dobrze.

Powiedział krótko Nataniel wyciągając z kieszeni na ramieniu krótki sztylet klęknął przed Harrym.

\- Weź go... Teraz pójdę obejrzeć polanę, a ty tu na mnie zaczekaj. Jeśli coś lub ktoś Cię zaatakuje... wiesz co masz robić.

Powiedział mężczyzna podnosząc się z ziemi i idąc w stronę otwartej przestrzeni.

Już po chwili całą polanę otuliła mgła, a Nataniel zniknął Harry'emu z oczu...  
Naga Oriana opadła na ziemię zaraz przy chłopcu osłaniając go przed możliwością przypadkowego zranienia.

~~~www~~~

Nataniel stawiał kroki ostrożnie, nigdy nie lubił mglaków, a jeszcze bardziej ich nie lubił gdy miały "zakładnika".

Nim spostrzegł co się dzieje poczuł ból w prawej nodze, gdy na nią spojrzał zobaczył dwie długie rany zadane szponami potwora.

Nataniel przymknął oczy na chwilę po czym odetchnął dwa razy, a jego źrenice zwęziły się...

Teraz widział znacznie więcej.

Gdy zauważył trawę uginającą się nie pod wpływem wiatru szybko wydobył miecz i zadał cios bestii.  
Ta wydała z siebie przerażający skowyt, po czym zniknęła we mgle. Nie była w stanie jednak ukryć swojej czarnej krwi, która kapała na trawę zdradzając Natanielowi jej położenie.

Wyprowadził trzy silne i celne ciosy, pierwszy w serce, drugi w podbrzusze oraz trzeci, którym ściął głowę bestii.

Gdy martwe ciało mglaka dopadło na ziemię, mgła, która była wynikiem jego magii szybko rozwiała się.

Mężczyzna rozpoczął poszukiwania leżą potwora...

~~ω~~

Po długich poszukiwaniach odnalazł niewielką dziurę w ziemi, kilka metrów od miejsca, które wskazywał Harry.

Nat odetchnął głęboko po czym odczepił miecz, w jamie i tak by mu się nie przydał, po czym zaczął powoli schodzić coraz głębiej w ziemię...

Na dnie, w paskudnej jamie znalazł kilka szkieletów oraz nieprzytomnego Draco. Podał mu wodę oraz kilka eliksirów (nie wiedźmińskich) po czym prze rzucił go sobie przez ramię i skierował się do wyjścia.

~~ω~~

Gdy Nataniel wyciągnął Draco z leża mglaka wrócił do Harry'ego, który zgodnie z jego poleceniem siedział pod drzewem przyciskając do piersi sztylet. Oriana siedziała niedaleko od chłopca przyglądając się swoim paznokciom i wcale nie wyglądając na zawstydzoną swoją nagością.

\- Nie martw się już tak... nic mu nie będzie.

Powiedział, po czym pokazał chłopcu śpiącego w jego ramionach Draco. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i trochę kruchego, ale poza tym nie wyglądał jakby coś mu zagrażało.

\- Bałem się… Wyglądał jakby był martwy.

Harry chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze został jednak uciszony przez Nataniela gdy ten zauważył ruch na granicy drzew. Po chwili na polanę wszedł mężczyzna ubrany w całości na czarno o czarnych oczach oraz równie ciemnych włosach, teraz będących w nieładzie.

\- Severus Snape...

Powiedział Nataniel lekko się rozluźniając.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oriana w opowiadaniach nazywana była bruxą, a w grze wampirem wyższym, ja wybrałam wersję z wampirem, ponieważ właściwie obie wersje sprowadzają się do tego. I wampir wyższy i bruxa są wampirami.  
> * Mglak to potwór z sagi wiedźmina, w grze posiadał zdolność „przybrania postaci" żeby zwieść ofiarę (wykorzystałam to), posiadał błyszczące oczy i spiczaste uszy (mamy). Nie ma natomiast nigdzie żadnej wzmianki o tym jakie jest jego ciało (mokre itp.) więc sama to wymyśliłam.  
> * Dlaczego Nat ma zbroję cechu Wilka? Z tym wiąże się bardzo ciekawa historia, którą opowiem wam innym razem :P Wiedźcie na razie, że z tą historią wiąże się wiele Białej Mewy, Kear Morhen i Gwint :3


End file.
